la fracture
by camus47
Summary: petite fracture entre mes deux chouchous
1. les doutes du scorpion

Le sanctuaire était un endroit magnifique avec ces douze temples du zodiaque et ses arènes. Les jardins étaient, eux aussi, resplendissants surtout au printemps et en été lorsqu'il ne faisait pas trop chaud.

En effet, la chaleur du soleil grecque fusillait toutes les plantations et obligeait également la plupart des gardiens du zodiaque, appelles également "chevaliers d'ors", à se terrer a l'ombre de leur bâtisse.

Une personne supportait cette étouffante chaleur. Milo, grec de naissance, était allongé sur la plage, les yeux rivés au ciel. Il réfléchissait à un énorme problème et ne trouvait toujours pas la solution. Il finit par s'endormir et ne se réveilla que lorsqu'il senti le froid autour de lui. Un froid mordant. C'était impossible, pensa t-il, il n'avait pas pu dormir tout l'après-midi. Il ouvrit les yeux et remarqua que le soir commençait à tomber. Pourquoi ce froid alors ? Il tourna la tête de chaque cote et ses yeux tombèrent sur la cause de cette baisse de température.

Le chevalier du verseau, son amant, se trouvait a cote de lui. Il avait installé un pique-nique et en attendant que le scorpion se réveille, lisait un roman sur l'Egypte ancienne.

Milo le regarda quelques instants puis se remit en position pour regarder de nouveau le ciel. Devait-il lui dire ses doutes ? Et comment le prendrait-il ? Finalement, il resta silencieux et ce fut Camus qui rompit le silence :

\- Tu m'as l'air bien soucieux mon Milo.

\- Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Tes traits tendus sur ton visage et ton cosmo qui semble perturbé.

\- Je suis soucieux en effet mais ne t'inquiète pas, ca passera, répondit le scorpion en s'asseyant et se rapprochant du verseau.

\- Je ne te demande pas la raison mais sache que tu peux te confier à moi.

\- Je sais ne t'inquiète pas, répondit le scorpion légèrement tendu, de quoi parle ton livre ?

\- De l'Egypte ancienne, fut la réponse du verseau doutant de la sincérité de son compagnon.

En effet, il l'avait vu se crisper légèrement lorsqu'il lui avait proposé de se confier. Cela l'intriguait. Pourquoi son cosmos était-il troublé à ce point ? Et le fait qu'il ne lui ait pas adresser la parole lorsqu'il s'était réveillé ? Apparemment, Milo lui cachait quelque chose mais quoi ?

Laissant ces interrogations de cote, Camus se mit à raconter l'histoire de son livre à son amant, qui but ses paroles. Puis, ils pique-niquèrent tranquillement en amoureux malgré une distance qui commençait à se créer entre eux.

Ils repartirent main dans la main jusqu'au temple du scorpion. A peine les affaires du pique-nique posées sur la table, que Camus alla embrasser son compagnon qui surprit, mit du temps avant de lui rendre son baiser.

Le onzième gardien sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. C'est pourquoi, il stoppa le contact de leurs lèvres et fixa ses yeux inquisiteurs dans ceux de Milo pour essayer de trouver ce qui n'allait pas. Celui-ci ferma son cosmo et son esprit mais malheureusement pour lui, Camus put y lire un autre prénom.

Ne disant rien, de sa découverte, le verseau lança d'un air triste" Ne reviens pas me voir tant que tu n'auras pas dissiper cette confusion en toi", puis il s'en alla, laissant un Milo cloué sur place.

Au fil des jours, la distance s'immisça encore plus entre eux, a tel point que leur frères d'armes s'en aperçurent. Que se passait-il entre le scorpion et le verseau ? Tous se posaient la question mais n'osaient aller leur demander car personne ne pouvait prévoir la réaction des concernés.

Camus avait du mal a se retenir d'aller voir le scorpion pour des explications. Il l'aimait et lui en voulait de maintenir cette distance entre eux. N'y tenant plus, le verseau décida d'aller le voir. A peine sorti de son temple, il le croisa. Milo s'arrêta, le regarda et lui lança :

\- Bonjour Camus.

\- Bonjour Milo. As-tu réfléchis ?

\- Je n'ai pas le temps, le grand pope veut me voir. A plus.

Et il reprit son chemin sans un regard en arrière. Le verseau était surprit et agacé de l'attitude de son compagnon. Il décida donc de s'asseoir et de l'attendre tout en créant un fin mur de glace, invisible à l'œil nu, et qui empêcherait le scorpion de se défiler. Il prévint également les autres chevaliers du mur qu'il avait établit afin que ceux-ci ne se fassent pas avoir s'ils venaient a proximité.

Pendant ce temps, Milo attendait devant la porte de la salle du trône. Il savait pourquoi le verseau était sortit. Il l'avait lu dans ses yeux, pour une fois non impassible. Sa question, il l'avait évitée mais il savait qu'une réponse devrait venir tôt ou tard.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et le scorpion entra en faisant abstraction ses sentiments. Il discuta longuement avec le représentant d'Athéna puis se retira. Avant de rejoindre son temple, l'arachnide se dirigea vers les thermes du palais ou il savait que son nouvel amant l'attendait.

Apres un baiser vite échanger, celui-ci demanda :

\- Alors, tu lui as dit ?

\- Pas encore mais ca ne saurait tarder.

\- Enfin, nous pourrons vivre notre amour au grand jour. Je me demande comment il réagira quand tu lui annonceras.

\- Moi aussi, je me pose la question. Je t'aime, répondit Milo en prenant la main de son nouveau compagnon et en l'embrassant langoureusement.

Son nouvel amant lui rendit son baiser, se leva et partit. Le huitième gardien décida de rejoindre son temple et il eut la surprise de trouver Camus, assis en tailleur, lui barrer le chemin, lorsqu'il arriva au niveau du onzième temple.

Déglutissant, le grec avança et s'arrêta face a son futur ex-amant.


	2. la séparation

Camus regarda s'avancer son compagnon. Sa gorge se noua et une montée de larmes vint titiller ses yeux. Heureusement pour lui, ses années d'apprentissage lui permirent de les refoulées, derrière un masque de marbre, sans que le scorpion ne s'en aperçoive.

Pendant un long moment, qui sembla durer une éternité pour le verseau, ils s'observèrent. Milo décida de l'ignorer et de passer. Cependant, il n'avait pas imaginé que le seigneur des glaces l'empêcherait de partir. Il venait de le dépasser lorsqu'il se cogna contre l'obstacle invisible.

Se tenant le nez, Milo se tourna et lança :

\- AIE! Ca fait mal !

\- Pas plus mal que ton indifférence soudaine, claqua la voix du français partagé entre le rire et la colère.

\- Mon indifférence ? Que veux-tu dire par la ?

\- Et en plus tu joues à l'imbécile.

\- Quoi?! Non, mais as du tout !

Un long silence, tendu, s'installa entre eux. S'éternisant. Le français n'en pouvait plus et finit par le briser :

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette distance entre nous ?

\- ... .

\- Tu ne dis rien ? Très bien ! Etant aussi têtu et borne que toi, je ne te laisserais pas passer tant que je n'aurais pas de réponse.

Le scorpion ferma les yeux pour prendre du courage puis affronta le regard froid et impassible de son futur ex-amant :

\- Très bien ! Ce n'est pas comme ca que je voulais te le dire mais si tu veux tout savoir, je... j'ai... j'ai quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie. Je cherchais le meilleur moyen de t'en parler sans te blesser mais tu m'as pris de court.

\- Sans me blesser?! demanda le verseau d'une voix où sourdait une colère froide, eh bien, tu as quand même réussi ! Et comment s'appelle t-il ? Ou elle ?

-Ca, je ne te le dirais pas, répondit Milo un peu effraye par la réaction de son vis-à-vis.

\- Ne serait-ce pas... voyons voir...mon cher ex-disciple, Hyôga ?

\- Comment... sais-tu ? questionna Milo stupéfait.

\- Tu n'es pas aussi vif et rapide que tu le prétends.

D'un coup, Camus se leva, fit demi-tour, annula le mur qu'il avait créé et dévala les marches qui menait a l'entrée du sanctuaire.

Sur le chemin, il demanda au pope, par télépathie, s'il pouvait quitter le sanctuaire pour une durée illimitée tout en restant à sa disposition en vue d'éventuelles missions.

Le représentant de la déesse, bien qu'étonné, accepta sa demande et lui en demanda néanmoins la raison. L'amant trahi lui répondit de voir avec le chevalier du scorpion.

Le reste des chevaliers d'ors avait senti que quelque chose venait de se passer entre leurs deux amis et ils allèrent aux nouvelles. Milo leur expliqua et en profita pour officialiser sa relation avec Hyôga.

Un silence s'installa alors sur le sanctuaire. Tellement silencieux qu'on aurait pu entendre le vol des mouches. De longues minutes passèrent puis les autres chevaliers réagirent. Certains le félicitèrent tandis que d'autres lui reprochèrent. Le scorpion s'expliqua en essayant de répondre à tous ses frères d'armes mais au bout d'un moment, il explosa de colère et leur signifia qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait et que ce n'était pas à eux de décider de sa vie. Il s'excusa de dire cela comme ça mais confirma que c'était la vérité.

Pendant ce temps, l'amant blessé terminait une discussion télépathique avec Mû. Il le remercia de l'attention et de la préoccupation que certains de ses frères d'armes avaient pour lui. Continuant son chemin jusqu'en Sibérie, il souhaita sincèrement ne pas y trouver Hyôga. Quelques instants plus tard, il arriva devant l'isba dans laquelle il rentra avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

Crystal, un ancien disciple du verseau, fut étonné, lorsqu'il rentra de sa balade, de voir la porte de chambre de son ancien maître, entrebâillée. Curieux et inquiet, il poussa celle-ci et découvrit Camus, profondément endormit, sur son lit. Tout en prenant une couverture pour en recouvrir le français, il ne pouvait s'empêchait de se poser des questions. Certaines étaient beaucoup plus présentes que d'autres surtout quand il s'aperçut de la tristesse qui émanait du corps endormi. Sachant qu'il n'aurait sûrement pas de réponse à ses interrogations, il retourna dans le salon où il prit un livre et s'installa devant la cheminée.

Loin de là, en Grèce, la vie de Milo et Hyôga n'était pas de tout repos. Certes, ils vivaient leur amour en parfaite harmonie, malgré de nombreuses disputes, et surtout malgré le fait que certains de leurs amis faisaient tout pour qu'ils culpabilisent. Cela ne les atteignait pas et ils s'en fichaient. Cependant, le scorpion cachait au fond de lui, la culpabilité et la souffrance qu'il ressentait par rapport à ce qu'il avait fait à son ancien compagnon. Plusieurs fois, il avait tenté d'avoir des nouvelles du verseau mais à chaque fois, il recevait des réponses négatives dites presque avec animosité. En plus de cela, il commençait à en avoir particulièrement marre du caractère impulsif et surtout agaçant du chevalier du cygne.

Cela faisait une semaine que la séparation entre le scorpion et le verseau avait eue lieu.

Dans la froide Sibérie, Crystal s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour son ancien maitre. Depuis que le onzième gardien était arrivé, il restait sur son lit, sans rien dire, ni faire, ne mangeant pas ce que ce son ancien disciple lui préparait. Afin de comprendre l'état du chevalier d'or, le jeune homme décida d'envoyer une missive au dirigeant du sanctuaire pour avoir des réponses.

Lorsque le pope lut la lettre, qu'il venait de recevoir, il pâlit. Jamais, il n'aurait pensé que Camus, si froid, si fier, si droit, se mettrait à déprimer de cette façon réfléchissant à un moyen de le sortir de cet état, il appela par télépathie le bélier actuel qui avait été son élève. Quand Mû arriva, il remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il demanda avec inquiétude :

\- Maitre, que se passe t-il ?

\- Lis ceci, c'est une lettre d'un des anciens disciples de Camus, répondit-il en tendant la lettre.

\- C'est impossible ! Il ne peut quand même pas... Pas a cause de..., commença le bélier en pâlissant.

\- Si j'avais su qu'il réagirait ainsi, je ne l'aurais pas laissé partir.

\- Cela n'aurait fait que le blesser encore plus. Ce n'est ni de sa faute, ni de la vôtre. Si vous êtes d'accord, j'irai le voir pour essayer de le remettre d'aplomb.

\- Tu as raison et tu as ma permission. Va remettre notre verseau sur pied.

Le bélier sortit rapidement du palais et en arrivant près de son temple, il aperçut l'arachnide qui l'attendait. Sans demander la raison de sa venue, car il s'en doutait, Mû entra chez lui et commença, avec rapidité, à préparer le matériel nécessaire pour soigner son ami.

D'un ton peu aimable, il dit à Milo :

Je viens d'avoir de mauvaises nouvelles concernant Camus.

Quelles…quelles sont-elles ?

Tu veux vraiment savoir, répondit son vis-à-vis en accentuant la voix sur « vraiment ».

Oui, lança le scorpion d'une petite voix en sentant son cœur se serrer.

Il tente de se suicider, cracha le premier gardien.

Quoi ?! Non ?! c'est impossible ?!

Bien sûr que Si c'est possible et c'est à cause de vous ! Maintenant, sors de mon temple afin que je puisse partir.

Milo s'en alla, dépiter et en larmes. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce que Mû lui avait dit. Celui-ci l'interpella et lui fit promettre de ne rien dire à personne et surtout pas à son amant. Il partit ensuite grâce à la téléportation et fut devant l'isba une quinzaine de minutes plus tard.


	3. le rétablissement du verseau

Crystal était soulagé de voir le chevalier d'or. Tout en lui expliquant plus en détails les réactions du français, il se permit de lui demander la raison de cette chute aux enfers. Le bélier, toujours inquiet car il doutait de parvenir à sortir son ami de sa dépression, lui expliqua en le suivant jusqu'à la chambre du verseau.

Celui-ci ne réagit pas à l'approche de son camarade. Sa première réaction fut quand son ancien disciple demanda au bélier :

Et comment ces bestioles ont-elles réagit ?

Hyôga ne le sais pas et Milo…, n'arrivait pas à y croire quand je lui ai dit que Camus tentait de se suicider.

Tu lui as voilé la vérité ?

Oui. Et je crois que dans le fond, il regrette ce qu'il a fait et aime encore Camus.

PARDON ! s'exclamèrent ensemble les deux chevaliers de glace.

Peux-tu répéter ça Mû, demanda le verseau.

Je… je crois qu'il t'aime encore mais je peux me tromper, répondit le premier gardien soulagé de la réaction de son ami.

Il regrette ? il ose regretter ce qu'il m'a fait ?! demanda le français en colère, en tout cas, merci à vous deux et au pope d'avoir été là pour moi.

Tu t'occupais de moi lorsque j'étais enfant, il est normal que je fasse pareil.

Merci. Tu repars quand au sanctuaire Mû ?

Je reste le temps que tu te rétablisses si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients. Pourquoi veux-tu savoir cela ?

Tu peux rester le temps que tu veux, lui assura le onzième gardien en s'asseyant, je t'accompagnerais afin de présenter mes excuses au pope.

Tu es sûr ?

Oui.

Sur ce dernier mot, Camus se leva et réussit sans trop de mal à atteindre le salon sous l'œil admiratif et inquiet des deux autres chevaliers. Comment, alors qu'il venait de passer une semaine aliter sans manger, pouvait-il trouver la force d'être debout et de marcher ?

Près de deux semaines passèrent, remplies de discussion et de rigolades. Le bélier était impressionné et savait que son ami ne tarderait pas à se refermer sur lui-même. Lorsque le jour du départ arriva, il lui demanda de cacher son cosmos afin de faire une surprise au représentant d'Athéna. C'est ainsi que le trio, Crystal ayant été convié, arriva en Grèce.

Ils se rendirent discrètement au treizième temple.

Le pope fut surprit de sentir le cosmos de son ancien élève. Il demanda à Milo, qui l'aidait pour de la paperasse, d'aller chercher de quoi faire une collation. Celui-ci s'exécuta et lorsqu'il revint les bras chargés, il faillit tout laisser tomber. Il se reprit puis sans attendre un remerciement du pope, il fit volte-face et sortit de la pièce sans dire un mot.

Le verseau fit semblant de ne pas le voir mais ne put s'empêcher d'apercevoir une unique larme descendre la joue de son ancien compagnon. Cela le rendit triste car il n'aimait pas voir le scorpion pleurer. Reportant son attention sur le représentant d'Athéna, il lui présenta des excuses par rapport à son attitude et promit de ne plus recommencer.

Lorsqu'au bout d'une heure, l'entretien se termina, le pope demanda aux deux chevaliers de glace, de bien vouloir discuter avec Milo et Hyôga. Les deux interpellés acquiescèrent et se séparèrent de Mû qui resta avec son maître. Alors qu'ils arrivaient au niveau du onzième temple, ils tombèrent sur le scorpion qui, après avoir croisé le regard de Camus, déclara : « je vais là où les murs n'ont pas d'oreilles ».

Le français le regarda partir puis se tourna vers son ancien élève qui comprit aussitôt sa demande. Ils se séparèrent tout en se souhaitant bonne chance pour leurs discussions respectives. Quand Camus arriva sur leur lieu secret, à Milo et à lui, une foule de souvenirs ressurgit en lui.

Milo ne fut pas long à trouver. L'impassible verseau s'installa à ses côtés et garda le silence. Silence, qu'il brisa au bout d'un moment :

Au fait, comment va ton nez ?

… .

Milo, tu m'écoutes ?

… .

Toujours aucune réponse. Le français tourna sa tête vers son ancien compagnon qui pleurait en silence. Un frisson parcourut son échine, son cœur et sa gorge se serrèrent. Il aurait tellement voulu sécher ses larmes. Il leva une main pour effectuer ce geste puis se ravisa. C'est à ce moment là que Milo le regarda. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent puis le huitième gardien dit :

Pourquoi veux-tu essuyer mes larmes ? je ne suis plus digne d'être à tes côtés.

Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

Je…, j'ai trahi ta confiance et je t'ai trahi, toi, mon meilleur ami, l'homme que j'aimais plus que ma propre vie. Je regrette tellement de t'avoir blessé.

Milo…

Camus avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de lui dire qu'il lui pardonnait mais…, son cœur blessé ne pouvait pas. Se contentant juste de sécher l'eau sur les joues de son ancien compagnon, il reprit :

Milo…, oui, tu m'as trahi, oui, tu m'as blessé et oui, je t'en veux encore mais…, je ne pourrais jamais oublier ni notre amitié ni notre amour. Je n'oublierais pas non plus que tu as été le premier à faire fondre la glace qui entourait mon cœur. Quoiqu'il arrive, tu garderas toujours la plus grande place dans mon cœur.

En disant ce, Camus s'était rapproché du visage du scorpion et leurs souffles se mêlaient. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent jusqu'à ce que le français recule en secouant la tête. Un silence s'installa de nouveau entre eux. Le verseau le rompit une nouvelle fois :

\- Milo, je t'aime toujours autant même si la douleur de notre séparation est toujours présente.

\- Camus, je te l'ai dit, je ne suis plus digne de ton amour, ni de ton amitié.

Après cette phrase du scorpion, Camus se leva, le regarda dans les yeux et murmura : « Il faut que l'on réfléchisse à notre histoire, chacun de notre côté. Je repars pour la Sibérie demain. Ne fais pas de bêtises, je t'en supplie. Je ne pourrais pas vivre si tu n'es plus là. Je t'aime ».

Il partit ensuite vers les temples en sentant le regard de l'arachnide sur lui.


	4. peine et liberation

Milo observa le verseau partir. Il était sous le choc de savoir que le chevalier des glaces l'aimait toujours malgré ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Alors qu'il se mettait à réfléchir sur ce qui avait été dit, il fut distrait par des éclats à proximité. C'était les deux autres chevaliers du froid qui se disputaient. Le sujet de leur altercation parvint aux oreilles du scorpion qui soupira.

Il allait repartir dans les méandres de ses pensées lorsqu'il vit Hyôga s'avancer vers lui. Sans se radoucir, celui-ci lui demanda :

\- As-tu quelque chose à me dire ?

\- En effet et cela me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques temps.

\- Ce n'est pas à cause de l'autre ?

\- Non. Es-tu sûr de vouloir l'entendre ?

\- Oui, au point où j'en suis…

\- Très bien. J'aimerais qu'on se sépare

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je me suis rendu compte que je ne supportais plu ton caractère qui me tape sur les nerfs.

\- Très bien ! Puisque c'est comme ca _¡ Adios !_

Il fit demi-tour et partit.

Milo, de son côté, ressenti comme un poids s'allégeait en lui. Maintenant, il fallait maintenant qu'il s'enlève une autre aiguille du pied. Revenu dans son temple, il prit de quoi écrire et marqua :

_Camus, _

_Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir rencontré car tu m'as appris tellement de choses mais cela ne suffira pas. _

_Malgré nos années d'amitié et d'amour, et suite à notre discussion, je maintiens ce que je t'ai dit._

_Je ne me pardonne pas ce que je t'ai fais et donc ne suis plus digne de toi. _

_Ne t'en veux pas s'il te plaît mais maintenant, cela est impossible que tout redevienne comme avant._

_Dorénavant, je nous considère comme de simples collègues._

_Sincèrement_

_Milo_

Ayant fini sa lettre, le scorpion la plia et attendit que la nuit soit bien avancée pour aller la déposée dans le temple du verseau. Alors qu'il ressortait du onzième temple, il croisa le propriétaire de celui-ci. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux puis, au grand étonnement de Milo, Camus baissa les yeux et reprit sa route. Le huitième gardien entendit son collègue se baisser pour prendre l'enveloppe qu'il venait de déposer. Ne souhaitant pas voir sa réaction, Milo redescendit jusqu'à son temple.

Camus se raidit lorsqu'il vit l'arachnide sortir de son temple. Le voir lui faisait toujours aussi mal et il finit par baisser les yeux devant ce regard qui le hantait tant.

En passant près de lui, il se retint difficilement de pleurer et de le prendre dans ses bras afin de lui dire qu'il lui manquait. L'ayant dépassé, il remarqua l'enveloppe et frémit. Il devinait ce qu'elle contenait. Avec une déception douloureuse, il ramassa celle-ci et entendit le scorpion partir. Rentrant dans son salon, le verseau s'installa dans un fauteuil et prit son courage à deux mais pour ouvrir la missive. Il ne voulait pas l'ouvrir, ne voulait pas voir la réponse.

Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait, Milo renié tout et mettait fin à leur amitié.

Posant la maudite lettre sur la table, il laissa un mot a Crystal en lui demandant sans lui imposer de rester au sanctuaire. Il lui dit également, qu'il repartait en Sibérie et qu'il ne reviendrait que sur ordre du pope. Il insista également sur le fait de rester seul et de ne recevoir aucune visite. Laissant son mot à côté de l'autre, il prit ses affaires, et prévenant le représentant d'Athéna, prit le chemin pour retourner à son isba.

Arrivé là-bas, Camus eut à peine le temps de poser ses affaires qu'il sentit un appel de détresse du cosmos de Hyôga. Partant à sa recherche, il eut un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il le trouva. Le chevalier du cygne se trouvait dans un état pire que pendant ses années d'entraînements. Oubliant qu'il lui en voulait, Camus le prit dans ses bras et le ramena dans la petite maisonnette. Il déposa ensuite le jeune homme sur son lit et examina de plus près les différentes blessures. Ayant une parfaite maîtrise de la médecine et grâce à son cosmo, il soigna le corps mutilé. Une fois qu'il eût fini, il partit préparer un plateau-repas qu'il amena au chevet du jeune chevalier et retourna ensuite dans le salon.

Quelques heures plus tard, Hyôga se réveilla mettant quelques minutes pour se rappeler ce qui lui était arrivé. A mesure qu'il se souvenait, il regardait son corps et se demandait ce qu'il faisait dans la chambre de son ancien maître et de surcroît dans son lit. Lorsque son regard de posa sur le plateau-repas, il oublia bien vite ses questions et mangea tout avant de se rendormir.

Un long moment plus tard, il se réveilla de nouveau et tenta, tant bien que mal, de se lever.

Il se dirigea ensuite d'un pas peu assuré en direction du salon. Il venait d'arrivé sur le seuil de celui-ci, lorsqu'il entendit un froissement de papier comme lorsqu'on tourne les pages d'un livre.

Il se figea et cru qu'il rêvait. Se tournant lentement dans la direction d'où provenait le bruit, il vit celui qui l'avait, encore une fois, sauvé et protéger.

Camus releva lentement la tête et regarda le jeune homme. Décidant d'oublier que c'était à cause de lui qu'il n'était plus avec le scorpion, le verseau demanda :

Comment te sens-tu ?

Toi…, c'est toi qui m'as soigné ?

Effectivement, fit le verseau en quittant sa lecture qu'il avait reprise.

Pourquoi ?

C'est évident. Je n'allais pas te laisser dans l'état où tu étais. Athéna et le reste de nos frères d'armes ne me l'aurait pas pardonné.

Hyôga ne répondit rien et alla, sous le regard inquiet de Camus, dans la cuisine pour se désaltérer. Il terminait de réfléchir sur son attitude envers le français et elle lui apparaissait tellement puérile.

Pendant ce temps, Camus hésitait à révéler le secret qu'il gardait depuis bien trop longtemps sur son cœur.

Comment réagirait le jeune chevalier s'il lui disait ? Même s'il avait peur du rejet de Hyôga, il finit par se convaincre que celui-ci devait savoir enfin la vérité.


	5. une verite qui fait mal

Alors que Hyôga sortait de la cuisine pour retourner dans sa chambre, il se fit interpeller par la voix de Camus :

Hyôga attend, j'ai quelque chose à te révéler.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le jeune homme en venant s'asseoir en face du verseau.

Une vérité que je garde depuis bien trop longtemps.

Qu'elle est-elle ?

Ce n'est pas anodin si je t'ai sauvé ainsi que d'avoir oublier que tu as été l'amant de Milo.

Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé et soigner s'il n'y a pas que le reste de la chevalerie ? qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à le faire ?

Te souviens-tu de ton enfance ? avant que tu arrives ici pour ton entraînement ?

J'ai quelques souvenirs, pourquoi ?

Ta mère t'a élevé seul avec force et courage. Cependant, bien que tu aies une place importante dans son cœur, il y avait quelqu'un qui occupait le reste de son amour. Cette personne, elle l'aimait d'un amour profond et c'était réciproque. Le destin les sépara mais aucun des deux n'oublia l'autre. C'est pour aller voir cette personne qu'elle t'a emmené sur le bateau qui a malheureusement fait naufrage.

Qui était-ce ? demanda Hyôga les larmes aux yeux.

C'était… c'était ton père

Je n'ai pas de père, cria d'une voix emplie de larmes le jeune homme.

Si, tu en as un. Et il est toujours vivant.

Comment... comment savez-vous s'il est encore en vie ? demanda le russe d'une voix blanche.

Eh bien,… parce-que…parce-que c'est moi commença le français le regardant dans les yeux.

Pardon ?

Tu… tu es mon fils biologique Hyôga.

Un lourd silence s'installa sur la petite maisonnette. Le visage du chevalier de bronze était presque aussi blanc que la neige. Stoïque, voulant paraître insensible et intouchable, il peinait à assimiler cette vérité qui lui faisait mal.

Au bout d'un moment, il dit au verseau qu'il ne le croyait pas et qu'il voulait des preuves. Le onzième gardien se leva, prit une enveloppe dans un coffret bien gardé et la tendit à son fils. Il murmura « Voici ton acte de naissance, et je te transmets également tous les souvenirs que j'ai » en lui tendant un deuxième paquet plus lourd et plus épais.

Alors que Hyôga regardait les photos, Camus, lui, s'installa à côté de la fenêtre et son regard se porta sur la neige.

Cet aveu lui faisait du bien mais également du mal.

En effet, ses souvenirs et surtout ses sentiments pour la mère de son fils, refaisaient surface. Il s'aperçu que, malgré tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour le scorpion, il aimait toujours intensément cette magnifique femme qu'il avait perdue.

Le silence qui régnait dans la petite isba était désagréable. Il n'osait pas se retourner vers son fils car il avait peur de sa réaction.

Celui-ci, toujours bouleversé, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Avant de sortir, il dit juste : « J'ai besoin de réfléchir ». Il devait s'éloignait de cet endroit et de cet homme afin d'éclaircir ses idées.

Le verseau, lui, n'avait pas bougé, laissant ses émotions s'écoulaient. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'attendre la décision de son fils qu'il respecterait quelle qu'elle soit.

Hyôga était partit s'isoler sur le haut d'un glacier à mi-chemin entre l'isba et le lieu du naufrage. Il était toujours sous le choc de cette révélation et plus il y réfléchissait, plus l'évidence devenait de plus en plus nette.

Combien de fois, le verseau, même si c'était de manière froide, l'avait rassuré, consolé, veillé lorsqu'il était malade ou qu'il avait peur ?

Même lorsqu'Isaac était présent, Camus faisait toujours preuve d'une tendresse et d'une indulgence beaucoup plus présente envers Hyôga qu'envers Isaac, son autre disciple ? Et lors de la bataille des douze maisons, le verseau ne lui avait-il pas donné sa vie ?

Le jeune chevalier sortit de ses réflexions et aperçut la silhouette de son père, qui partait en direction du lieu du naufrage.

Il le suivit et arrivé à proximité, il le vit plonger dans l'eau glaciale. Sans aucune hésitation, le fils suivit l'exemple de son père et une fois sous l'eau, il prit la direction de l'épave. Après avoir retrouvé son père, Hyôga capta les pensées de celui-ci et fut stupéfait. C'étaient de véritables déclarations d'amour. Pendant un petit moment, le jeune homme resta immobile à regarder le verseau puis il décida de remonter à la surface et de rentrer à l'isba pour réfléchir.

Quelques heures plus tard, Camus rentra, vidé. Il décida d'aller directement se coucher et lorsqu'il passa devant la porte de la chambre de son fils, il vit que la celle-ci était entrebâillée. Il l'ouvrit silencieusement et vit le jeune homme profondément endormi.

S'asseyant précautionneusement pour ne pas le réveiller, il ne put s'empêcher de passer une main dans les cheveux dorés de l'adolescent.

Soudain, il eut envie de lui écrire un petit mot pour signifier que quelque soit la décision que prendrait Hyôga, il l'accepterait et la respecterait.

Laissant le mot en évidence sur la table de chevet, Camus se leva et partit dans sa chambre. Une fois dans son lit, il s'endormit aussitôt d'un sommeil lourd.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, son fils le rejoignit. Il avait été bouleversé par la lettre que son père avait laissée et avait décidé de laisser son cœur parler.

S'installant dos à dos avec le verseau, il s'endormit très vite.

A l'aube, Camus voulut se retourner mais il sentit quelque chose dans son dos. Il s'assit alors dans son lit et découvrit l'entrave. La surprise et la joie le dominèrent.

Se levant doucement, il partit préparer un superbe petit déjeuner qu'il amena dans sa chambre.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à réveiller son fils en douceur, il s'aperçut que celui-ci avait de la fièvre. Il alla chercher des médicaments, et grâce son cosmos, il fit baisser la température. Hyôga se réveilla et le remercia en utilisant, pour la première fois, les mots qu'il n'avait jamais pu prononcer.


	6. un début de réconciliation

Camus eut du mal à cacher la joie qui l'étreignait. Serrant son fils dans ses bras, il le berça délicatement. Hyôga profita pleinement de ses retrouvailles et décida d'être honnête avec son père :

Pardon…pardon pour ce que je t'ai fais.

De quoi veux-tu parler ?

D'avoir…d'avoir brisé le couple que tu formais avec Milo. Son charisme, son caractère, sa façon d'agir m'ont séduit et … . j'avais des sentiments pour lui et j'ai… comme qui dirait… mal prit le fait qu'il rompe. C'est pour ça que tu m'as trouvé dans un état pitoyable. Pour ça mais également parce-que je m'en voulais de ce que j'avais fais. Je t'ai trahi et franchement, j'avais peur de ta réaction. Je culpabilisais énormément malgré les paroles rassurantes de Milo. Quand tu es partis, je dois avouer que je me suis à la fois senti soulagé et plein de remords. Je m'en veux tellement…

Hyôga, je …je suis touché par tes paroles. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir car si ça s'est passé ainsi, c'est que c'était écrit. Et puis, grâce à ses évènements, j'ai enfin pu t'avouer ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

Je te remercie papa et je suis également heureux de t'avoir retrouvé.

Le silence se fit après ces paroles du jeune homme. Pendant quelques instants, aucun de deux ne parla puis hôga prit de nouveau la parole :

Tu aimes toujours Milo ?

Oui. J'ai essayé de l'oublier mais je n'y suis pas arrivé.

Vous faîtes un couple magnifique et il y a une raison pour le fait qu'il t'a quitté. Je la connais mais je ne peux te la dire.

Je comprends mais il ne veut plus me voir, ce qui signifie que je ne connaîtrais pas cette raison.

Force-le. Parle avec lui dans un endroit où il ne pourra pas se défiler.

Hyôga, tu sais très bien que…

Il ne parlera que si tu le force ou s'il risque de te perdre. Il tient à toi, plus que tu ne crois.

Ne répondant rien, Camus se leva, embrassa le front de son fils et le laissa se reposer.

Plusieurs, jours passèrent et les deux chevaliers des glaces rattrapaient le temps perdu. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, rigolaient à n'en plus finir et surtout, ils laissaient leur âme d'enfant ressurgir.

Alors qu'ils étaient en train de faire une bataille de boules de neige, ils sentirent la présence du scorpion. Celui-ci avait été missionné par Crystal pour apporter une lettre au verseau. Depuis, qu'il était arrivé et qu'ils les cherchaient, Milo frissonnait malgré la couche de vêtements qu'il portait.

Se demandant comment ses amis faisaient pour supporter cet horrible froid, il arriva rapidement à l'isba.

N'ayant pas de réponse après avoir frappé à la porte, il glissa la lettre dans l'encadrement de celle-ci et commença à partir.

Soudainement, il entendit des éclats de rires dont un qu'il reconnut aussitôt. Intrigué, il se dirigea vers le petit monticule de neige derrière lequel il avait entendu ses sons.

Il s'arrêta net quand il vit la personne en compagnie de Hyôga. Jamais il n'aurait pensé les voir ainsi surtout après ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Discrètement, il commença à partir mais au bout d'un moment, il sentit une main attraper son poignet. Il s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas.

Avec douceur et fermeté, le propriétaire de la main l'obligea à le suivre jusqu'à l'isba.

Arrivés sur le seuil de celle-ci, Camus prit l'enveloppe et entra à l'intérieur en tenant toujours le poignet du grec. Sans laisser le scorpion comprendre, le verseau le lâcha et se retourna vivement afin de le serrer dans ses bras, la tête dans son cou.

Milo resta immobile, surprit et lorsqu'il sentit une légère humidité sur son épaules, son ancien réflexe revint et il prit Camus dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi puis le verseau le relâcha avant de lui tourner le dos en évitant son regard. D'une voix neutre, l'hôte des lieux lui dit :

Fais comme chez toi. Mets-toi à l'aise.

Merci.

Veux-tu quelque chose à boire où à manger avant que tu ne te décides à repartir ?

Je suis partant pour un café s'il te plaît.

Camus partit dans la cuisine puis revint quelques minutes plus tard. Il posa ce qu'il avait préparé sur la table basse devant la cheminée et s'installa dans son fauteuil. Milo le rejoignit, un peu anxieux. Il savait reconnaître les attitudes de son pair et celle-ci voulait dire qu'ils allaient avoir une discussion qu'il redoutait.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Milo demanda :

Comment…comment tu vas ?

Ca va mieux depuis que j'ai retrouvé mon fils.

Ton fils ? je suis content pour vous deux, sincèrement.

Je te remercie. Cela m'étonne un peu que tu ne m'ais pas demander son identité.

Je suis peut-être un idiot quotidiennement, mais je crois que j'ai deviné qui c'était. Ton fils, c'est Hyôga, c'est ça ?

En effet. J'aimais sa mère comme jamais je n'avais aimé quelqu'un. Même toi. Sinon comment tu vas ?

Milo mit du temps à répondre. Les mots de Camus lui faisaient mal. Baissant la tête, retenant les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, il répondit d'une voix mal assurée :

Ca…ça peut aller.

Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi y a-t il du chagrin dans ta voix ? demanda le verseau tout en sachant très bien la réponse et la raison de cette tristesse.

Camus…, je…tu me manque, souffla le scorpion avec appréhension.

Pardon ?!

Tu…tu me manques, répéta Milo en le regardant dans les yeux.

Tu…tu te fous de moi ?!

Je suis sincère Camus. Je sais que je t'ai fais du mal je m'en veux et te demande pardon.

Camus ne répondit rien et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée de l'isba sans un regard pour son invité. Il sortit, laissant Milo se morfondre.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Hyôga rentra et fut étonné de voir le scorpion seul. Il lui demanda où était son père et le chevalier d'or lui répondit qu'il était sorti.

Le jeune chevalier, voyant la tête du huitième gardien, comprit qu'ils venaient de se disputés. Avec douceur, malgré le fait qu'il en voulait toujours à son pair pour leur rupture, il demanda :

Milo, que t'arrive t-il ? Et ne me réponds pas rien.

Je ...je me suis disputé avec ton père. Je suis content que tu l'ai retrouvé.

Merci. Que lui as-tu dit ?

Qu'il me manquait, que je m'en voulais du mal que je lui ai fait et que je lui demandais pardon.

Je pense qu'il est parti réfléchir. Ne penses-tu pas que tu devrais enfin lui révéler pourquoi tu fais cela ? Vous souffrez tous les deux et il est en train de dépérir à vue d'œil, toi aussi d'ailleurs. Ça m'énerve et ça me fais mal de le voir ainsi. RÉAGIS BON SANG! Tu es en train de le perdre définitivement. Il t'ignorera ou te méprisera si tu lui avoues mais je suis certain qu'il finira par te pardonner. Par contre, s'il meurt…

Milo ne dit rien car il savait que le jeune homme avait raison. Reprenant un peu de son assurance, le huitième chevalier dit :

Je lui parlerais mais il faut que je fasse le tri dans ce que je ressens et trouver la manière, les mots pour lui dire. Je te remercie Hyôga et te présente également mes excuses pour tout ce que je t'ai fait.

Je mettrais du temps pour en accepter certaines. Où vas-tu ?demanda le jeune homme en voyant son vis-à-vis partir.

Je comprends tes réticences. Je repars au sanctuaire pour déblayer mon esprit.


	7. revelation douloureuse

Camus revint dans l'isba une heure après. En ouvrant la porte, il fut étonné de n'y voir que son fils et il lui demanda où était Milo. Le jeune chevalier lui répondit que ledit scorpion était retourné au sanctuaire pour réfléchir.

Le verseau était déçu. Il s'était attendu à ce que le scorpion reste et cherche à se réconcilier avec lui. De son mieux, il essayait de cacher la peine qu'il éprouvait à son fils mais celui-ci n'était pas dupe. Il ressentait et comprenait la peine de son père. Timidement, il s'approcha et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son aîné. Il serra un peu plus sa prise et souffla que Milo était partit faire le tri dans son esprit et qu'il avait juré être d'accord pour une discussion entre eux deux.

Camus se sentit un peu rassuré et remercia son fils. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à parler en évitant le sujet du scorpion. Hyôga en apprit beaucoup plus sur la vie de son père et celui-ci apprit également ce qui était arrivé à son fils depuis qu'il avait reçu l'armure du cygne. Le soir arriva et Hyôga prépara ses affaires afin de repartir en Grèce. Avant qu'il ne parte, Camus lui demanda s'il pouvait dire à Milo qu'il regrettait son attitude et que celui-ci lui manquait également. Le jeune homme accepta et après une dernière étreinte avec son père, il prit le chemin du retour.

Arrivé au sanctuaire, il grimpa rapidement l'escalier sacré jusqu'au huitième temple. Là, il appela plusieurs fois le propriétaire des lieux qui finit par lui répondre télépathiquement de monter sur le toit.

En effet, Milo avait pour habitude de se réfugier là-haut depuis tout petit. Lorsqu'il se sentait seul, qu'il était en colère ou vexé, qu'il devait réfléchir à quelque chose ou pour faire une introspection sur lui-même. Cela faisait enragé son maître qui, connaissant son repère ne se demandait plus où il était.

Hyôga le rejoignit et fut peiné de le voir aussi triste. Il s'assit à ses côtés et laissa un silence s'installé. Au bout d'un moment, le scorpion le rompit :

Que voulais-tu me dire ?

Mon père m'a dit de te dire qu'il s'en voulait de sa réaction et que tu lui manquais aussi.

Ah, bon ?

Oui. Il était déçu que tu sois partit et il t'aime toujours.

Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

Il me l'a dit. Il a essayé de t'oublier mais il n'y est pas arrivé.

Je…je repartirais le voir demain et advienne que pourra.

Je te souhaite bonne chance et bonne nuit.

Merci. A toi aussi.

Une fois le jeune homme partit, Milo repris sa position et se remis à réflé appréhendait cette nouvelle rencontre avec son ancien amant qui était avant tout son meilleur ami. Il finit par s'endormir sur le toit de son temple.

De son côté, Camus ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il ne cessait de penser à sa future rencontre avec le scorpion. Tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensembles revenait dans sa tête et petit à petit, il se rendait compte qu'il n'y avait pas que Milo qui avait eu tort dans leurs nombreuses disputes. En continuant sa rétrospective, Camus vit que plusieurs fois, c'était lui qui était à blâmer.

Il essaya de dormir mais n'y arriva pas.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il se leva, il avait les yeux bouffis et encore plus de remords. Il décida d'aller évacuer tout cela en s'entraînant après un solide petit déjeuner. Il pensait passer tranquillement sa journée à s'entraîner, malgré ce qu'il ressentait. Cependant, il fut interrompu dans son programme dans le milieu de l'après-midi.

Pendant ce temps là, en Grèce, Milo déjeunait tranquillement. La nuit ainsi que la matinée avaient été courte pour lui-même s'il avait dormi. En début d'après-midi, il partit pour la Sibérie, après en avoir reçu l'autorisation, et arrivé sur place, il se dirigea en direction de l'isba. Arrivé à destination, il frappa à la porte de celle-ci mais ne reçut aucune réponse. Alors il eu l'idée de chercher dans les alentours et au bout d'un moment, il s'arrêta sur le bord d'un glacier et regarda en bas. Camus se trouvait là et le scorpion le regarda pendant un long moment s'entraîner.

Soudainement, il entendit un craquement sourd et sonore. Il se figea et tendit l'oreille. Le bruit continuait d'avancer et sans qu'il ne s'y attende, il fut précipiter dans le vide, n'ayant aucun moyen de se raccrocher à quelque chose. Alors qu'il s'était préparé à atterrir rudement sur le sol en dessous, il fut surprit de sentir quelque chose de flexible le rattraper. En levant les yeux, il découvrit Camus le portant dans ses bras. Avec une rapidité éclair, même sans la vitesse de la lumière, celui-ci arriva à se dégager des morceaux de glaciers qui continuaient de tomber. Tellement concentré, qu'il trébucha, avec Milo dans ses bras, contre un petit morceau de roche enfouit dans la neige. Ils roulèrent et se retrouvèrent face à face. Dans leur élan, sans qu'aucun des deux ne l'eut souhaité, leurs lèvres se posèrent l'une sur l'autre. Pendant environ une à deux minutes, ils restèrent ainsi, surpris, jusqu'à ce que les remords reviennent en force chez Milo. Le regard triste, il se releva et aida son ami à se relever.

Camus saisit la main tendue et une fois qu'il fut debout, il invita le scorpion à l'isba. Celui-ci accepta et le suivit en silence. Une légère tension régnait entre eux durant le trajet et elle ne fit que s'accentuer alors qu'ils venaient de se mettre au chaud. Le propriétaire des lieux offrit de quoi se réchauffer à son invité.

Alors qu'ils étaient tranquillement assis dans les fauteuils devant la cheminée, Camus demanda :

Pourquoi m'observais-tu Milo ?

Je…je prenais du courage pour pouvoir enfin te dire la raison de mon attitude envers toi.

Et… quelle est… cette raison ?

Eh bien… en fait, je …, commença le scorpion qui ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration avant de reprendre, si… si je t'ai fais autant de mal…c'était parce-que…je voulais…je voulais te détruire pour mieux te retrouver.

Voilà ! Milo avait fini par lui avouer la raison de son comportement.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Camus tentait tant bien que mal de contenir la rage profonde et brûlante qui l'envahissait.

En face de lui, se tenait un scorpion au visage décomposé et pâle, les larmes aux yeux. Soudain, Camus se leva, s'avança vers lui et sans crier gare et ne disant mot, se mit à le gifler non pas une mais trois fois, le visage ruisselant de larmes et ses yeux emplis de souffrance et de colère.

Le verseau regarda une dernière fois le scorpion puis partit se calmer à l'extérieur de l'isba. Dans le salon, le grec était resté planter là où Camus l'avait laissé. Il savait qu'il avait mérité cela et n'en voulait pas à son ami.

Au bout d'un moment, Milo se leva et se prépara à rentrer en Grèce. A l'instant où il ouvrit la porte, il tomba nez-à-nez avec celui qu'il avait blessé et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Il finit par baisser les yeux et s'en alla, honteux. Camus le rattrapa et voulut le faire pivoter pour pouvoir lui parler mais Milo se dégagea et partit, pleurant et courant, laissant un Camus désemparé. Ledit verseau avait le cœur serré. Il n'aimait pas voir son ami ainsi et se dit que dès le lendemain, il essaierait tout pour avoir une discussion avec lui.

Camus le regarda partir sans chercher à le retenir même s'il en mourrait d'envie. Il avait l'étrange intuition que s'il cherchait à le rejoindre, le scorpion s'enfuirait. En rentrant dans l'isba, il s'installa devant la cheminée et se mit à réfléchir à ce que venait de lui révéler le scorpion. Il s'en voulut d'avoir réagi ainsi. Mais qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ? Le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire que tout était oublié ? Sûrement pas. Il fallait que le scorpion paie mais il aurait dû le faire d'une autre

manière.

Que devait-il faire ? Il ne le savait pas et cela le rendait malade. Il finit par s'endormir, triste et frissonnant.

Milo continuait de courir. Après s'être éloigné de Camus, qui avait tenté de le retenir, il se retourna et son regard se porta dans la direction de l'isba. De là où il se trouvait, le scorpion pouvait voir la maisonnette sans être vu. La posture de la silhouette du verseau lui fit mal au cœur.

Rarement, il avait vu autant de tristesse chez son ami, et le fait de savoir que c'était lui-même qui le rendait comme ça lui était insupportable. Reprenant son chemin, il arriva très rapidement au sanctuaire et rejoignit son temple. Il était tard et ne voulait pas déranger son ami Crystal. Il s'apprêta à se mettre au lit lorsqu'il sentit un cosmos froid à l'entrée de son temple.

Sans attendre de réponse, le cygne entra dans la bâtisse et quelques secondes plus tard, frappa à la porte des appartements de Milo. Celui-ci alla lui ouvrir sans grande conviction et le laissa entrer tout en lui proposant un rafraîchissement. Le jeune russe accepta et demanda :

\- Déjà rentré ?

\- En effet, répondit le scorpion tristement.

\- Et Camus ?

\- Il n'est pas avec moi si c'est ça que tu veux savoir.

\- Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? Tu lui as dit ?

Le grec, toujours honteux de son attitude lui expliqua les évènements. Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, l'ampleur des remords qu'il avait, emplit Hyôga d'une incroyable tristesse.

Comment ses deux hommes, qui étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, pouvaient être ainsi séparés ?

Il chercha à rassurer son aîné qui se jugeait plus bas que terre mais en vain. Celui-ci lui annonça qu'il s'exilerait quelques temps sur son île natale si le pope le lui permettait. Il fit promettre au russe de ne pas dire à Camus l'endroit où il se trouvait et promit d'aller voir Crystal le lendemain.

Le blond accepta et incita le bleuté à retourner en Sibérie pour aller tenter de s'expliquer avec le verseau. Milo lui répondit qu'il allait essayer et devant le regard insistant du cygne, accepta d'y retourner de suite. Avec une ironie gentille, il dit à son jeune pair qu'à des moments, on croirait voir Camus en lui. Le blond rigola et le regarda partir tout en le suivant grâce à son cosmo. Il retourna

ensuite dans le onzième temple que quand il fût sûr que le grec était en Sibérie.

Milo regrettait déjà d'avoir cédé face à son jeune frère d'armes.

Appréhendant sa confrontation avec son ancien compagnon, il se dirigea néanmoins vers l'isba.

Camus se réveilla en sursaut quand il ressenti l'aura familière. Il sortit de son lit et se précipita pour

aller rejoindre l'être le plus cher à ses yeux après Hyôga et sa mère. Le scorpion ne sentit et ne vit

pas Camus venir à sa rencontre. C'est seulement lorsqu'il entendit sa voix dire son nom qu'il leva la

tête et ne put faire un pas de plus car le français venait de se jeter sur lui, le faisant tomber dans la

neige.

Les joues humides, et pas qu'à cause du froid, le seigneur embrassa son vis-à-vis qui détourna très

rapidement la tête. Ce geste ramena le français à la réalité, et il s'excusa de sa réaction.

Milo se releva sans peine, ignorant la main tendue de Camus. En faisant cela, il savait qu'il blessait

son ancien compagnon mais il ne pouvait pas accepter cette perche.

Un lourd silence s'installe entre eux, la tension était palpable. Le onzième gardien, blessé mais heureux quand même murmura furtivement au scorpion de le suivre. L'un derrière l'autre, sans prononcer un mot, ils repartirent en direction de l'isba.

Une fois à l'intérieur, le propriétaire des lieux proposa à son invité de quoi se restaurer.

Celui-ci accepta et quand il eut une tasse remplie de liquide fumant entre les mains, il se dirigeât vers la fenêtre sans adresser un regard à son hôte.

Celui-ci, un peu meurtri par cette attitude, rompit le silence :

\- Milo..., je... Je voulais m'excuser... pour l'attitude et les réactions que j'ai eues envers toi aujourd'hui.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de le faire mais plutôt à moi. Tu pourras remercier ton fils, c'est lui qui m'a convaincu de revenir. Il te ressemble énormément. Je sais que je vais devoir payer ce que je t'ai fait et c'est légitime. Mais que ferons-nous après ? Que deviendra notre relation ?

\- Je crois que tu as déjà donné pour ce qui est du paiement. Ensuite, tu connais ma position sur nous.

\- Je ne te comprends pas. Comment, après avoir vécu le calvaire que je t'ai infligé, peux-tu avoir encore de l'amitié et des sentiments pour moi ? demanda le scorpion en tournant son regard vers le français.

\- Les... Les sentiments ne s'expliquent pas, répondit celui-ci rougissant, allons nous coucher sinon ça risque d'être dur demain pour le retour. Prend ma chambre.

Sur ces derniers mots, le seigneur fit demi-tour et partit dans la chambre de son fils. Milo était troublé par ce qui venait d'être dit. Il savait que le verseau ne livrait que rarement ce qu'il ressentait et là... Que de surprises !

Se reprochant son attitude feinte d'éloignement, il se décida à aller se coucher. En passant devant la chambre du russe, que Camus avait prise, il entendit un sanglot étouffé qui lui fit mal au cœur.

Il hésita à entrer car il ne savait pas comment réagirait son frère d'armes. Finalement, il renonça et alla dans la chambre de Camus pour réfléchir et essayer de dormir.

Ledit verseau avait ressenti la présence et l'hésitation de son ami. Au fond de lui, il espérait vraiment que le scorpion entrerait mais il fut encore plus abattu quand il le sentit partir. Le onzième gardien n'avait pas pour habitude de se livrer comme il l'avait fait et après l'échec qu'il venait d'avoir, il se promit de ne plus jamais ouvrir son cœur. Finissant par s'endormir, il ne remarqua pas, quelques minutes plus tard, que quelqu'un était venu près de lui.

En effet, le jeune grec n'avait pas réussi à plonger dans les bras de Morphée et lorsqu'il s'installa près de Camus, il remarqua que celui-ci lui manquait énormément. Passant un bras autour de la taille de son ancien amant, il s'endormit d'un sommeil profond, sans rêves, ni insomnies, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.


	8. douleurs

Camus ne parvenait pas à dormir profondément. À un moment, il se retourna et se cogna légèrement contre un obstacle. Ouvrant les yeux, il découvrit ce que c'était et son souffle s'arrêta net. Milo, SON Milo était là près de lui, un bras entourant sa taille. Le français n'en revenait pas et pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas un rêve, il toucha précautionneusement du bout des doigts, le visage de son vis-à- vis. Voyant que ce n'était pas un mirage, il se rapprocha de lui, jusqu'à avoir leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et se rendormit tout en mettant également son bras autour de la taille de Milo.

Celui-ci se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Il se sentait reposé et plus calme qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. En ouvrant les yeux, il vit que le seigneur s'était énormément rapproché de lui et cela le fit sourire tristement. Se dégageant lentement pour ne pas le réveiller, le scorpion se leva et le regarda une dernière fois avant de sortir de la chambre.

Arrivé dans la cuisine, il prépara le petit déjeuner de Camus et lui écrivit un mot. Lorsqu'il eut

terminé, il prit un ciseau et du scotch, se coupa deux belles courbes de ses boucles et les installa de

façon à former un cœur. Il faillit perdre le peu de patience qu'il avait en les scotchant. Il savait que Camus serait touché par ce symbole et qu'il le conserverait dans sa glace. Peu après, il partit en silence de l'isba et quitta la Sibérie.

Plus tard, le verseau se réveilla de bonne humeur qui s'envola très vite lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Milo n'était plus à ses côtés. Se levant tristement, il alla dans la cuisine et aperçut que tout ce dont il avait besoin pour son petit déjeuner était déjà prêt. En allant vers l'endroit où se trouvait la cafetière, ignora délibérément la lettre de son ami sur laquelle ses yeux étaient passés. Il prit tout son temps pour se verser son café et faire ses tartines. Enfin, lorsqu'il s'assit à la table de la cuisine, il prit la missive de son ami et lut:

_Des larmes coulent_

_De mon âme en perdition_

_Car je t'ai perdu,_

_Toi que j'aime depuis toujours_

_Je sais que tu ne me pardonneras pas _

_Mais je l'ai cherché_

_Et je sais maintenant que, _

_Plus rien ne sera comme avant_

_Sans toi que j'aime de tout mon cœur_

Cela l'ému peu car il commençait à en avoir marre de ces éloignements et rapprochements avec celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Il fut néanmoins surprit quand il fit tomber le cœur de mèches et toujours avec une indifférence froide, l'enferma dans de la glace et le posa négligemment sur le rebord de la table. Le scorpion allait payer ce qu'il lui faisait subir. Il se prépara puis partit pour le sanctuaire.

En Grèce, Milo venait de rejoindre son temple. Il n'était pas encore aller voir son ami Crystal qu'il fut interpellé par une tempête de neige glaciale, qui représentait l'humeur du cygne. Avant que celui ne dise mot, Milo lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé, qu'il avait besoin de faire le point sur lui-même et que pour cela, il s'exilerait sur son île natale si le pope lui permettait. Le russe murmura juste : " J'espère que quand tu reviendras, vous vous expliquerez et vous trouverez une solution". Après quoi, il partit laissant un Milo troublé.

Celui-ci se leva, déjeuna et se rendit au treizième temple pour demander une entrevue au pope, qui fut surprit de voir son huitième gardien si matinal.

Lui accordant l'audience, il fut étonné de la demande formulée et lui donna son accord. En sortant du palais, il tomba sur Crystal qui venait aux nouvelles. Ils passèrent ainsi une grande partie de la matinée à discuter et l'ancien disciple, bien que mécontent de l'attitude de son ami par rapport au verseau, essaya de lui faire comprendre que cela ne pouvait plus durer car ils mourraient silencieusement l'un et l'autre.

Changeant de sujet, Milo apprit l'état de santé de son ami et la promesse que Camus avait été obligé de faire.

Même en protestant, il ne parvint pas à faire changer d'avis son jeune ami. La tristesse le tenaillant, Milo fit promettre à Crystal de taire à Camus l'endroit où il se rendait. Ils se séparèrent et le grec alla préparer quelques affaires puis descendit jusqu'à l'entrée du sanctuaire.

En montant dans la barque du passeur, il commença à réfléchir sur son comportement. Pratiquement arrivé de l'autre côté de la rive, il reconnut immédiatement la silhouette qui attendait sur la berge. Son cœur se serra douloureusement mais il se fit un devoir de ne pas montrer ce qu'il ressentait.

En descendant, dans un silence glacial, il passa près de son pair, le frôlant, s'attendant à une réaction de sa part qui ne vint pas. Cela l'étonna fortement et il ne put s'empêcher de se retourner et dire "Camus..." mais celui-ci ne se retourna même pas et lui répondit encore moins.

Blessé, le grec s'en retourna tristement vers sa destination, ne remarquant pas que ledit verseau s'était tourné dans sa direction et le fixait.

Camus avait mal. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à croiser Milo et l'indifférence silencieuse que celui-ci avait eut l'avait encore plus blessé qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Deux mois passèrent depuis que Milo était partit du sanctuaire. Pour les autres ors, il était en mission. Seul Crystal, Hyôga et le pope Shion connaissaient la véritable raison de son absence. Camus commençait à s'ouvrir aux autres, ayant décidé de passer à autre chose. Il regardait avec amusement son fils et un autre de ses pairs se faire la cour discrètement. Plus les jours passèrent, plus il se sentait revivre.

Certes, l'absence de Milo y était pour quelque chose mais il n'y avait pas que ça. En effet, le fait de s'ouvrir aux autres et de rattraper le temps perdu avec le jeune blond l'aidait fortement.

Les autres gardiens n'en revenaient pas de voir un Camus aussi... joyeux et extraverti. Il se lâchait complètement et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à certains, ni pour plaire à d'autres. Il pensait peu à Milo même s'il s'inquiétait légèrement mais s'amusait également des tentatives de séduction de certains de ses pairs à son encontre.

Son premier disciple était heureux de voir son maître ainsi que son élève aussi "normaux". Néanmoins, il savait que quand, lui, partirait rejoindre les étoiles, tout redeviendrait comme avant. Les deux chevaliers de glace se renfermeraient sur eux et ne s'ouvriraient plus.

Par une nuit fraîche, ce qui était rare sur le domaine sacré, le verseau et son premier élève discutaient tranquillement à la lueur de la lune. Le jeune disciple était en train de lui donner son avis sur les évènements qui s'opéraient entre le scorpion et le verseau lorsque soudain, il cracha du sang et bascula en avant. Camus le rattrapa et le ramena très vite dans son temple. Hyôga qui n'était pas avec son compagnon, pour une fois, aida tant bien que mal son père à installer leur ami dans sa chambre.

Ils savaient tous les trois que la fin était proche pour le chevalier. Le père et le fils restèrent à son chevet jusqu'à ce qu'il rende son dernier souffle. Les autres chevaliers furent prévenus et tous, sauf un, crièrent leur tristesse.

Le lendemain, tous les chevaliers apportèrent leur soutien aux deux chevaliers de glace et tous ensembles préparèrent les funérailles du jeune homme.

Milo avait été prévenu par Camus, qui s'était fait légèrement envoyé sur les roses par ledit scorpion, après plusieurs tentatives.

Le pope, qui avait proposé à Camus de joindre Milo pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, resta aux côtés du chevalier de glace, vigilant. Les trois premières tentatives furent un échec. Le scorpion ne répondait pas soit parce qu'il était trop loin ou privé de son cosmos, soit il ne voulait tout simplement pas répondre à son pair. Du moins, c'est ce qu'en déduisit Camus. Après plusieurs essais, ce fut le pope qui remplaça le verseau et là, miracle, le grec répondit:

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous, grand pope ?

\- Répondre à Camus car je sais que tu as refusé le contact et ce qu'il a à te dire est important.

\- Je ne veux pas lui parler !

\- Milo ! dit Camus s'immisçant dans la conversation, c'est à propos de Crystal.

\- Pardon?! Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? Non, ne me dis pas que...

\- Si.

Le scorpion ne répondit pas, laissant un silence s'installer entre eux. Heureusement qu'il était assis car à défaut de larmes, il tremblait imperceptiblement, son esprit abasourdi par cette nouvelle. Il revint cependant à la réalité pour donner ses condoléances au verseau et annoncer qu'il tenterait de revenir pour le jour de l'enterrement. Les deux chevaliers se trouvant au sanctuaire le remercièrent et lui communiquèrent la date, après quoi la communication fut rompue.

Le pope, qui ne voulait pas trop accablé son chevalier des glaces, lui demanda s'il avait une petite idée concernant le refus de Milo de lui parler. Camus lui expliqua absolument tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Plus il parlait, plus ses émotions refaisaient surface. Shion s'excusa de lui faire revivre cela alors que le verseau venait de subir une perte immense. Camus lui répondit que ce n'était rien et le remercia pour tout ce qu'il faisait pour lui et Hyôga ainsi que ce qu'il avait fait pour Crystal. Sur ces remerciements, ils se séparèrent et plus tard dans la journée, Camus appris bêtement que Milo n'était pas en mission mais qu'il s'était exilé. En colère mais surtout déçu, le verseau alla revoir le représentant d'Athéna pour lui demandait la permission d'aller voir Milo. Le treizième gardien fut étonné que le onzième chevalier ait découvert l'exil du scorpion. C'est un peu avec réticence qu'il donna sa permission au chevalier des glaces. Celui-ci partit sur le champ, bien décidé à avoir une discussion avec son ancien compagnon. Il devinait où avait dû se réfugié le scorpion et lorsqu'il arriva sur place et qu'il frappa à la porte d'une petite maisonnette, il ne fut pas surprit de ne pas avoir de réponse.

Milo, qui revenait de courses, avait senti l'aura de celui-ci qu'il voulait fuir. Cachant son cosmos, il se dirigea sans bruit vers sa seconde propriété qui se trouvait en plein cœur d'une ardente forêt. Persuadé que le verseau ne connaissait pas cette seconde maison, il entreprit, en y rentrant, de ranger le contenu de ses sacs puis sortit s'allonger à l'extérieur dans un hamac qu'il s'était confectionner.

Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'il s'était allongé lorsqu'il entendit du bruit. Ouvrant brusquement les yeux, il se redressa tellement vite…qu'il se retrouva parterre. Fustigeant contre lui-même, il se releva et découvrit ce qui l'avait dérangé. La stupeur se dessina sur son visage et malgré lui, il incita son invité à s'approcher. La tension qui régnait était palpable et Milo, après avoir servi des rafraîchissements, déglutis, mal à l'aise.

Camus n'était pas, lui aussi, à l'aise. En revoyant Milo, il avait été choqué par son apparence. En effet, celui-ci avait énormément maigri, des bleus recouvraient son corps et son regard, d'habitude si pétillant et malicieux, était terne et triste.

Hésitant, pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie, le verseau prit la parole :

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu voulus me détruire pour me reconquérir ?

Je… j'avais l'impression que le couple que nous formions…battait de l'aile. Que… qu'il ne se passait plus rien et qu'il n'y avait plus d'amour entre nous.

Et tu ne pouvais pas m'en parler ? Cela aurait été plus simple, tu ne crois pas ?

Peut-être. Mais j'avais aussi envie…, commença Milo en sachant que ce qu'il allait dire blesserait son pair, j'avais envie d'aller voir ailleurs. Voir si mes sentiments pour toi étaient toujours solides. Voir si tu me manquais alors que j'étais avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Tu croyais que je réagirais comment ! , s'exclama Camus qui commençait à s'énerver, que je t'accueillerais les bras ouverts avec le sourire et que je te demanderais comme un gentil toutou si tu en avais bien profité et si tu avais eu tes réponses ?

Non…, non, je…

TU TE FOUS ENCORE DE MA GUEULE MILO ! DEPUIS CE JOUR-LA, TU TE FOUS DE MOI … SANS TE SOUCIER DE CE QUE JE PEUX RESSENTIR ! ET DEPUIS CE MOMENT LA, JE ME DEMANDE POURQUOI JE SUIS TOMBE AMOUREUX DE TOI, POURQUOI JE SUIS DEVENU AMI AVEC TOI ! éclata Camus, des larmes de colère et de détresse coulant sur son visage.

Ne laissant pas le temps au scorpion de répondre, le onzième chevalier reprit plus calmement mais glacialement :

Tu as intérêts à venir pour l'enterrement de Crystal qui a lieu dans deux jours ! Mais surtout ne le fais pas pour MOI mais pour LUI ! il t'estimait beaucoup, tout comme moi d'ailleurs, mais apparemment, nous nous sommes trompés tous les deux. Tu caches vraiment bien ton jeu l'arachnide.

Sur ces paroles, Camus se retourna et prit le chemin qui le ramènerait au sanctuaire. Derrière lui, il entendait Milo, qui tentait de le rattraper en criant son nom et en le suppliant de l'attendre d'une voix bourré de larmes. A un moment, le verseau sentit les doigts du scorpion effleuraient sa chevelure. Il lâcha une onde de cosmos glacée qui stoppa l'arachnide puis il continua sa route. Le huitième gardien se laissa tomber à genoux, des perles d'eau salée coulant sur ses joues, sentant son cœur en miettes. Au bout de quelques instants, il extériorisa sa peine en hurlant le nom du verseau. Ce dernier l'entendit mais ne ralentit pas sa marche.


	9. l enterrement

Les pleurs. Les pleurs de Milo résonnaient dans sa tête à mesure qu'il revenait vers le sanctuaire.

Jamais, il ne se serait doutait que son ami puisse être aussi…, il n'arrivait même pas à trouver le mot.

Lorsqu'il revint sur le domaine sacré, Camus prit directement le passage souterrain afin de remonter

jusqu'à son temple en étant tranquille. Arrivé là-bas, il ferma violemment la porte de ses appartements, ce qui étonna fortement ses deux voisins les plus proches. Aucun des deux ne se risqua à aller le voir, bien que l'envie ne leur manque pas, mais finir en glaçon n'était pas dans leurs projets. Le verseau resta tout le reste de la journée dans son temple à maudire Milo ainsi que lui-même.

Les autres chevaliers avaient repris petit-à-petit, leurs activités mais le cœur n'y était plus. Chaque instant leur rappelait le saint de glace et ils s'unirent, sans se concerter, pour faire revenir la joie sur le domaine sacré. Cela allait des petites piques à des grosses taquineries entre eux. Ils évitaient cependant d'en faire au onzième gardien car ils avaient bien sentis que quelque chose s'était produit en plus de la mort de Crystal.

A la fin de la journée, tout était prêt pour le surlendemain.

Pendant ces deux jours, Milo se maudissait lui aussi. Bien qu'il ait enlevé une partie infime d'un poids

sur son cœur, il ne pouvait se séparé de celle qui restait. Oui, il était soulagé d'avoir enfin avoué à Camus la raison de son comportement, mais il s'en voulait énormément. Il ne voulait pas perdre, une fois de plus, son étoile. Il passa le reste de ces deux jours à trouver un moyen de reconquérir le verseau en priant pour que rien ne dérape le jour de l'enterrement.

Au petit matin de celui-ci, le scorpion se réveilla de bonne heure, se prépara et reprit le chemin du

sanctuaire. Il cacha rapidement son cosmos avant d'y pénétrer. Personne ne se douterait de son retour

jusqu'à leur de la cérémonie. Entrant dans son temple, il se remit au lit en songeant à prévenir le seigneur qu'il était là puis y renonça malgré le fait qu'il avait envie de le revoir. Deux heures plus tard, il se réveilla et se prépara en prenant soin de masquer son cosmos et sa silhouette amaigrie pour ne pas être reconnut.

Il rejoignit ensuite ses camarades tout en restant à bonne distance.

Camus sortit de son temple en silence, accompagné de son fils, et rejoignit le cimetière tout en regardant autour de lui, cherchant à apercevoir Milo. Celui-ci ne s'était pas aperçut qu'il était observé par l'un de ses pairs. Il resta à l'écart du groupe formé par ses frères d'armes pendant que le représentant d'Athéna débutait la cérémonie.

Celle-ci se déroula extrêmement bien et au moment de la mise en terre par un pope, qui faisait office de prêtre ce jour-là pour son plus grand bonheur, une douce musique, sortie d'une chaîne hifi, accompagna le cercueil. Douce musique dont s'élevait la voix sublime d'un soliste. Tous les chevaliers, y compris Milo, était sous le charme, et personne ne reconnut le chanteur. Tout le monde, sauf Camus, qui regarda Shion, stupéfait. Celui-ci lui sourit et lui dit par télépathie que cela aurait plu à Crystal.

Le verseau le remercia et lui demanda de ne pas dévoiler le nom du chanteur aux autres. Après avoir eu l'accord du pope, Camus laissa enfin s'exprimer sa tristesse.

Lorsque la mise en terre fut terminée et après une bonne dizaine de minutes de recueillement, les chevaliers commencèrent à se disperser non sans avoir renouveler leurs condoléances auprès des deux derniers chevaliers du froid. Quelques minutes plus tard, il ne restait plus, devant la tombe fraîche, que Hyôga, Camus et Milo.

L'un des deux premiers ne l'avait pas reconnu et après un court silence, Milo ne put empêcher une

certaine colère vis-à-vis de Camus de sortir :

\- C'est... C'est ta... C'est TA FAUTE S'IL EST MORT! TU AURAIS DÛ LE SOIGNER! TU POUVAIS LE

FAIRE! POURQUOI? POURQUOI N'AS-TU RIEN FAIT?!

\- Je ne pouvais rien faire, je devais tenir ma promesse quoiqu'il arrive.

\- TA PROMESSE?! QUAND LE BESOIN EST, IL FAUT SAVOIR BRISER LES PROMESSES.

-Il ne l'aurait pas accepté et aurait trouvé un autre moyen de mourir! C'est comme ça qu'il a réussi à me faire faire ce serment. Il te l'a dit, n'est-ce pas ?

Milo ne dit plus rien et sans crier gare, lança son Scarlett Needle. Camus vit l'attaque et ne riposta

même pas. Il attendit en fermant les yeux que les aiguilles le touche mais il recula en sentant un poids s'écraser contre lui. Ouvrant les yeux, il découvrit avec horreur la personne qui lui avait servi de bouclier :

-HYÔGA! Non pas toi en plus! Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi?! J'ai déjà perdu ta mère, maintenant Crystal alors non PAS TOI?!

\- Et moi, que ferais-je sans toi que je viens de retrouver ? J'ai perdu maman et Crystal et je ne veux

plus perdre personne. ... Je t'aime papa...

La voix du russe s'affaiblissait en même temps qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience. Camus releva la tête et bien que cela lui coûte, il supplia Milo de faire quelque chose. Celui-ci, stupéfait par le ton de la demande et par l'acte de bravoure du cygne, ne dit rien mais agit et pressa un poing vital pour stopper

l'hémorragie.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le jeune bronze ouvrit les yeux et sourit timidement à son père qui remercia le scorpion. Camus demandait pardon à son fils pour avoir failli le laisser lorsqu'il fut interrompu par une onde de cosmo furieuse venant du pope qui venait d'arriver. Il pria les deux hommes de le suivre tout en ordonnant à Camus d'aller installé Hyôga dans une des chambres du palais, histoire que personne ne sache, et surtout pas l'amant du cygne, ce qui venait de se produire.

Le verseau s'exécuta puis rejoignit la salle du trône où l'attendait les deux autres. Une fois la porte refermée, Milo subit de plein fouet la fureur de son chef sans broncher. Il savait qu'il avait eu tort de faire ça et s'en voulait énormément. Quand Shion eut fini son topo envers lui, il se tourna vers Camus et lui somma de s'expliquer sur la promesse qu'il avait faite à Crystal. Le français révéla alors toute l'histoire et l'impasse dans laquelle l'avait mis son disciple à ce moment-là.

Le pope garda un visage de marbre, vu qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de remettre son masque après s'être changé, et bien qu'il comprenait absolument la réaction de Camus, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la lui reprochait.

Le silence redevint roi après que Camus eut fini de parler. L'ancien bélier semblait réfléchir à une

sanction pour les deux jeunes hommes mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver. Il lui fallait un avis extérieur et

seule Athéna pouvait le faire. Il renvoya ses chevaliers en les obligeants à attendre dans le hall et

demanda audience à la déesse, à qui il raconta les évènements. Celle-ci fut surprise par l'attitude des deux protagonistes pour qui elle essayait de faire renaître leur amour.

C'est vrai, c'était elle qui avait interdit ce genre de relation, mais en voyant Camus et Milo, elle se

dit qu'il était peut-être temps de changer certaines lois.

Lesdits chevaliers attendaient à l'extérieur de la salle dans un silence de plomb, s'observant à la

dérobée. Milo, à qui le calme lourd qui régnait devenait insupportable, prit la parole et s'excusa de son

attitude et de sa réaction. Le français lui répondit que lui aussi aurait peut-être réagit ainsi.

Re-lourd silence avant que Camus ne dise :

\- Milo..., il faut... peut-être qu'on règle les choses entre nous, non ?

\- Tu as raison Camus. Cela ne peut plus durer comme ça. Quand penses- tu qu'on pourrait se voir

pour mettre les choses au clair ? Et où ? Car je pense que ce serait mieux en terrain neutre.

-Je le pense aussi mais je ne peux te dire le moment à choisir.

Le scorpion ne put répondre car le pope les appela. Entrant dans la salle, ils virent que leur chef, dont la fureur s'était calmée, n'était plus seul. Athéna se tenait à ses côtés et bien que son visage soit sévère et que sa voix fut glaciale, ses yeux semblaient compatissants.

Les deux chevaliers écoutèrent sans broncher leurs sanctions respectives dont la plus lourde et la plus humiliante fut pour le fier scorpion. De chevalier d'or, il se retrouvait simple garde sans cosmo ou peu ne pouvant plus ainsi lancer son attaque. Camus, lui, s'était vu attribuer la fonction d'aide-infirmier auprès des apprentis. Athéna rajouta, avant que l'audience ne prenne fin, que Camus pourrait prendre Milo à son

service, et que celui-ci devrait le satisfaire par tous les moyens, mais pas avant quelques semaines.

Le pope termina en disant que cela prendrait effet dans trois jours. L'audience finit, les deux chevaliers

sortirent de la salle sans prononcer un mot.

Camus demanda à Milo ce qu'il comptait faire dans la foulée. Celui-ci lui répondit qu'il n'en savait rien et le verseau lui proposa d'aller voir Hyôga. Le scorpion accepta bien qu'un peu inquiet. Le seigneur tenta de le rassurer mais ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre du cygne, qu'il fut entièrement rassuré. Le cygne venait de se jeter dans leur bras et ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment. Ensuite, les deux ors racontèrent leur entrevue avec Shion et Athéna. Le russe les écouta et trouva un peu injuste la

punition de Milo. Il en profita, tout en douceur, pour leur dire qu'il serait peut-être temps qu'ils aient une discussion à propos de leur relation. Les deux aînés sourirent et se regardèrent puis décidèrent de laisser passer leur sanction avant de s'expliquer. Le cygne était ravi. Ils le laissèrent se reposer et partirent

chacun de leur côté, non sans s'être étreints une dernière fois pour pleurer la mort de Crystal. Après que chacun se soit éloignés de quelques mètres en même temps, ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement et se regardèrent, une tristesse infinie dans les yeux. Puis Milo baissa les yeux et reprit sa route vers la

plage.

Athéna, qui avait assisté à la scène, attendit que le scorpion se soit bien éloigné pour appeler Camus. Elle

lui demanda s'il avait été interpellé par quelque chose sur le huitième gardien. Le verseau lui répondit et lorsqu'il la laissa, après lui avoir expliqué les évènements récents entre lui et le scorpion, il partit préparer de quoi faire un bon pique-nique et se rendit sur la plage.


	10. defis

Milo était abattu. Par la mort du jeune chevalier de glace mais également par sa séparation avec Camus qui semblait définitive. Par ses actions, il était convaincu qu'il avait perdu une magnifique amitié avec la plus belle des personnes. Revenant soudain à la réalité, il descendit dans son temple et après s'être mis une tenue plus légère, partit se promener sur la plage pour se détendre. Il ne croisa personne, ce qui le soulagea. Au bout d'un moment, sans s'en rendre compte, il était arrivé à l'endroit où Camus et lui avaient fait leur dernier pique-nique ensemble. Il s'allongea et se mit à regarder le ciel. Repensant à tout ce qui s'était passé, il n'entendit pas le bruit de pierres dévalant la petite falaise et s'endormit.

Le français avait manqué de renverser ce qu'il avait dans les bras mais il était doté d'un assez bon sens de l'équilibre. Il reprit sa route tout en repensant à ce qu'Athéna lui avait dit plus tôt.

Il avait eu du mal à raconter ce qu'il s'était passé entre le scorpion et lui à Athéna. Il était néanmoins d'accord avec elle sur le fait que le huitième chevalier déprimé.

En s'approchant de plus près du scorpion, il vit encore plus l'étendue des dégâts. Le corps de son ami était plus qu'amaigri et couvert de toutes sortes de blessures et son visage était largement creusé. Comment n'avait-il pas vu l'entièreté de son état ainsi que la détresse de son ami ? Posant délicatement le panier qu'il tenait, il s'assit puis effleura la chevelure bleutée et se rendit compte au bout d'un moment que la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus à cet endroit même, ils s'étaient séparés, peu de temps après. Etait-ce une coïncidence ou bien le signe du renouveau ?

Qu'allait-il se passer entre eux ? Il ne le savait pas et pour se rassurer, prit la chaîne, qu'il avait

créée, autour de son cou et sur laquelle se trouvait le cœur de mèches que Milo lui avait fait.

Avec son cosmos, le verseau soigna les différentes blessures et attendit que le scorpion se réveille, ce qui ne tarda pas à cause du froid que Camus dégageait.

Ouvrant les yeux, il tourna la tête, en ayant un faible sourire, directement dans la direction d'où provenait ce froid mordant et vit le seigneur à ses côtés en train de ... lire bien évidement.

Ce qui le surprit surtout, c'est que le lecteur caressait ses cheveux. Lorsque le scorpion prit la main du onzième chevalier dans la sienne, celui-ci s'arrêta de lire et le regarda. Leurs regards

s'accrochèrent, cherchant des réponses à leurs questions et appréhensions.

Lentement, ils se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et laissèrent leurs émotions venir. Au bout d'un moment, ils se séparèrent et chacun essuya les larmes de l'autre. Camus déballa ce qu'il avait

amené et sourit quand Milo s'écria:

\- Mais c'est un véritable festin! Tu ne crois pas qu'il y en a trop?!

\- Tu dois reprendre des forces et du poids. Tu dois redevenir le magnifique scorpion que tu es et qui a su percé mon cœur de glace.

\- Camus..., répondit le scorpion rougissant.

Le silence s'installa et Milo, tiraillé par la faim, prit un des nombreux mets du pique-nique. Camus le suivit et bientôt, le panier fut presque vide. Une fois rassasiés, le verseau s'installa derrière le

scorpion et entreprit de lui démêler sa tignasse. Milo, surprit, se laissa faire et savourait ce moment particulier qui n'avait pas eu lieu depuis longtemps entre eux.

Les gestes du français le calmait et le détendait, si bien que lorsque son ami s'arrêta, il demanda d'un ton un peu suppliant :

\- Continue, s'il te plaît.

\- Ils sont parfaitement démêlés, répondit le Saint de glace le sourire aux lèvres tout en passant sa main dans la crinière pour lui montrer.

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Oui. Et si...si c'était toi qui me le faisait ?

\- Tu le veux vraiment ? demanda le scorpion surprit de la demande, bon d'accord, répondit-il en voyant son ami hochait la tête.

Ils changèrent de place et cette fois, ce fut Camus qui se laissa aller. Savourant ce moment de

complicité retrouvé, il osa demander:

\- Milo, pourquoi... Pourquoi t'es-tu laisser mourir de faim et t'être acharné ainsi à t'entraîner ?

\- J'ai juste réduit les quantités, c'est tout. Et j'avais besoin de me défouler. Je te remercie de

m'avoir soigné.

\- Dis-moi la vérité, tu n'étais pas en mission durant les deux mois qui ont passé ?

\- Tu es toujours aussi perspicace et tu as raison. Je n'étais pas en mission. J'avais demandé au pope si je pouvais retourner sur mon île natale pour me ressourcer et faire le point sur moi et aussi sur notre relation. Je suis désolé de m'être conduit comme un con avec toi depuis le début.

Je regrette d'avoir agi comme un gamin sans cervelle. Je n'ai pas su voir que tu souffrais et je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai continué quand je m'en suis rendu compte. Heureusement, Crystal, Hyôga et une partie de nos frères ont su me ramener dans le droit chemin.

\- Et moi, je n'ai pas su voir que tu avais besoin d'être libre. Pardonnes-moi de t'avoir enchaîné. Je tiens à toi comme je tiens à Hyôga et comme dit le dicton " l'amour rend aveugle" et je n'ai pas su me sortir de cette cécité.

\- Tu ne m'as pas enchaîné. Je t'aime tellement... . Tu as un fils exceptionnel, tu peux en être fier. C'est lui qui m'a fait comprendre mes erreurs et c'est lui qui m'a poussé à revenir à l'isba alors que je venais de la quitter. C'est aussi grâce à lui que j'ai trouvé le courage de t'avouer la raison de mon comportement.

\- Il a le cœur de sa mère. Elle était toujours aux petits soins pour tous ceux qui étaient en

difficultés.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi mais il a aussi le tempérament de son père.

\- Merci, répondit Camus rougissant mais le scorpion ne put le voir, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

\- Pour moi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ferme les yeux.

Le scorpion s'exécuta et senti le français lui passer un objet autour du cou. Il frissonna en sentant la chaîne froide et ouvrit les yeux. Il baissa son regard vers le pendentif et fut ému. Il resta plusieurs secondes à regarder le bijou avant de relever la tête vers Camus qui lui offrait un de ses rares

sourires. Les larmes aux yeux, encore une fois, il bégaya :

\- Camus…, je…je ne peux…pas l'accepter. Pas après tout ce que je t'ai fait.

\- Milo, je dois t'avouer que tu me manques et je n'ai pas arrêté de réfléchir sur notre

relation et, même si certaines choses vont être difficiles à oublier, j'ai envie d'être de nouveau avec toi.

Camus, je…, je ne sais pas…, arriverons-nous à surmonter ça ? J'ai…, j'ai peur de faire les mêmes erreurs et je ne veux plus te blesser, ni te perdre.

Prends ton temps pour réfléchir.

Camus se leva et avant de partir, il dit au scorpion qu'il pouvait prendre ce qui restait du

pique-nique. Milo frissonna lorsqu'il sentit l'effleurement de ses lèvres par celles de son pair.

Puis il le regarda partir, des milliers de questions dans son esprit. Il était stupéfait et très touché de ce pendentif dont il prendrait soin. Il resta encore un long moment sur la plage, les yeux dans le

vague.

Camus, de son côté, était partit rejoindre son fils. Celui-ci ne souffrait plus vraiment des piqures de l'arachnide et proposa à son père, qui venait de lui raconter le pique-nique, une idée qui pourrait surprendre Milo. Complices comme jamais, ils filèrent rapidement sur Athènes pour faire les emplettes dont ils avaient besoin.

Le scorpion, toujours près de la mer, ramassa le panier et repartit vers son temple, un éclatant

sourire sur ses lèvres. En entrant dans ses appartements, la surprise le cloua sur place.

Une magnifique petite table de glace avait été créée et les couverts, de glaces eux aussi, avaient été mis pour trois. Milo n'en revenait pas et se doutait du nom des créateurs.

Les deux chevaliers de glaces se trouvaient dans la cuisine du huitième temple et ils s'affairaient depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés. Ils en avaient profité pour discuter joyeusement de tout et de rien.

Lorsqu'ils sentirent la présence du propriétaire des lieux, le repas était pratiquement prêt et Hyôga, un bandeau à la main, alla le mettre sur les yeux du scorpion qui commença à riposter mais se calma lorsqu'il reconnut la voix du cygne. Celui-ci emmena le scorpion dans son salon puis lança le cd que son père avait mis quelques heures plus tôt dans une chaîne hi-fi puis ils entamèrent une danse

pendant que le français terminer le repas. La cuisson de celui-ci prendrait un peu de temps et les

deux chevaliers de glace en profitèrent pour s'amuser en faisant danser, tour à tour, un scorpion

toujours aussi surprit.

Lorsque le repas fut prêt, ils installèrent Milo puis se mirent également à table. Ledit Milo enleva le bandeau et découvrit, avec un sourire mi- amusé, mi- boudeur, les deux garnements qui lui

avaient fait ça. Ils se regardèrent avec amusement puis éclatèrent de rire tous les trois.

Le repas était splendide et Milo se révélait être un très bon hôte et également un très bon invité. Le repas se passa sans tension, dans une légèreté qui ne leur était plus arrivé depuis longtemps.

Quelques minutes après le dessert, le cygne s'excusa de ne pas pouvoir rester plus mais il avait ses amis qui l'attendaient.

Une fois que son fils fut partit, Camus se leva et tendit la main à son ami qui n'osa comprendre. Le verseau détestait danser alors pourquoi...? Il ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus et, hésitant, attrapa la main tendue. Avant de bouger, le verseau demanda au scorpion d'écouter, pendant qu'ils danseraient, la voix du soliste. Le grec obéit et peu à peu, il reconnaissait les accents et intonations de la voix. Il regarda Camus qui lui fit un sourire et l'embrassa. Le verseau demanda à Milo s'il

pouvait rester chez lui jusqu'à ce que leur sanction prenne effet et que ce serait un moyen pour eux de commencer une nouvelle histoire. L'arachnide, accepta, heureux.

Les choses semblaient s'être arrangées pour les deux amants. Pas une dispute n'avait été échangée durant les deux jours qui suivirent.

Malheureusement, dès que la sanction prit effet, tout bascula. Milo avait rejoint son nouveau

poste et n'avait pas trop de difficultés pour s'y atteler. Athéna voyait les efforts qu'il faisait et au

bout d'une semaine, lui permit, tout en continuant à être garde, de s'entraîner avec les apprentis

dont la plupart étaient ravis.

Camus, lui, n'avait pas du tout eu du mal à s'intégrer et à se faire respecter. Il aimait apprendre et faire partager son savoir. Il se demandait si Milo allait bien et le fait de ne pas ou peu sentir son

cosmos l'énervait. Il le voyait peu à cause de leur planning bien chargé et lorsqu'ils se rencontraient, le verseau ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir un certain malaise du côté du scorpion.

Pourquoi le scorpion était-il distant avec lui ? Las de se poser des questions et après avoir fini sa

journée, le seigneur alla trouver Aldébaran, qui était en charge des apprentis et lui demanda

comment se passer les choses avec le grec. Le taureau lui répondit que malgré quelques petits

incidents, il n'avait rien à lui reprocher.

Tout en discutant, ils virent à quelques mètres de là où ils se trouvaient, une scène qui détendit

Camus. Hyôga était allongé dans l'herbe, sûrement en train de dormir pensa le verseau, et son

amant s'approchait silencieusement de lui avec une gerbe de blé pour embêter le russe. Le temps paraissait suspendu. Les deux ors regardaient avec impatience leur confrère titiller le jeune blond endormi quand celui-ci se réveilla en cherchant à geler son compagnon. Une course poursuite

s'engagea, ce qui fit rire de plus belle le taureau et le verseau lorsque des éclats de voix leur firent tourner la tête vers le camp d'entrainement.

Une jouxte verbale venait de naître entre le scorpion et quelques apprentis. Alors que les deux ors

arrivaient à leur hauteur, deux poings partirent. L'un dans le ventre de l'apprenti téméraire, l'autre sur la joue de Milo. Aldébaran et Camus séparèrent les deux bagarreurs et les emmenèrent chacun d'un côté. Pendant que le taureau expliquait les choses à ses élèves, Camus tentait de soigner son ami tout en lui faisant la morale et lorsqu'il demanda à Milo de s'excuser, il se prit de plein fouet la colère du scorpion qui ne mâcha pas ses mots. Les propos du huitième gardien blessèrent

profondément le verseau, qui, les larmes aux yeux, fit demi-tour et partit d'un pas furibond.

Milo, lui, senti son cœur se serrait lorsqu'il vit les yeux brillants de larmes du français. Il voulait le rattraper mais préféra se calmer d'abord. De lui-même, il alla vers le groupe qui l'avait assailli

quelques instants plus tôt et présenta ses excuses devant un taureau plus que stupéfait. Ensuite, il se dirigea, au pas de courses tellement il voulait se faire pardonner, vers le onzième temple pour voir son propriétaire.

En passant dans son propre temple, il remarqua la porte entrebâillée de ses appartements alors

qu'il l'avait fermée le matin même. Espérant y trouver la personne qu'il cherchait, il fut déçu de ne

pas la voir. Son regard s'arrêta soudain sur sa table de salon où étaient posés une lettre et un objet. S'approchant de plus près, il pâlit en reconnaissant le bijou qu'il avait offert au verseau. Les mains

tremblantes, il prit la lettre et lut:

_Milo,_

_Je t'aime mais je n'en peux plus. Je n'en peux plus de toutes ces distances, de ces malaises, de toutes ces disputes et surtout de ces hésitations qu'il y a entre nous. J'ai compris que tu continuais de jouer avec moi et que tu n'en a plus rien à faire de ce que je peux ressentir. Tes mots ont été clairs et je les respecte. Reprends le cours de ta vie avant moi et laisses-moi rêver de la mienne. Je te demande juste une dernière chose, chevalier du scorpion, c'est de veiller sur Hyôga._

_Merci pour tout_

_C._

Milo termina sa lecture, abattu. Désespéré mais ayant compris ce que comptait faire le verseau, il déploya le peu de cosmo qu'il avait et se mit à sa recherche. Il trouva la trace de son cosmo près de la falaise et s'y précipita. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Lorsqu'il vit sa silhouette au bord de la falaise, son cœur faillit s'arrêter et il courut de plus belle et aussi vite que ses jambes pouvaient lui

permettre. Il cria son nom mais ledit verseau ne parut pas l'entendre. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il le prit par les épaules et le tira en arrière de quelques pas. Emporté par son élan, ils tombèrent en arrièrent et Milo put dire, en hoquetant :

\- Camus...ne fais pas ça ! Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie, je te demande pardon pour tout à

l'heure. Si tu ne veux plus de moi dans ta vie, d'accord mais pense à Hyôga si tu disparais !

Que deviendra-t-il sans toi ?

\- Laisses-moi, lui répondit simplement Camus en se dégageant sèchement et en lui tournant le dos.

Un silence s'installa entre eux, pesant. De longues minutes passèrent où ils restèrent planter chacun dans leurs positions respectives.

Le scorpion, le visage inondé de larmes, essaya de prendre la parole:

\- Camus...

\- TAIS-TOI!, le coupa le français en lui tournant toujours le dos, je ne veux plus t'entendre. J'en ai marre ! Marre Milo tu comprends ? Tu joues avec moi comme ce n'est pas possible ! Tu n'es

qu'un égoïste sans cœur ! Et cela ne peut plus durer ! Alors soit, je te laisse le choix : soit tu saisis ta chance et tu essaies de me PROUVER ton amour, soit c'est fini entre nous ! Que choisis-tu ?

\- C'est vrai, tu as raison. Je ne suis qu'un égoïste sans cœur et je pourrais te répondre qu'il n'y a

plus rien entre nous mais je ne le peux pas, commença à répondre le huitième gardien, je ne peux pas car je t'aime plus que ma propre vie et c'est pourquoi je choisis de te prouver mon amour de

toutes les façons que ce soit. Je ne veux pas te perdre et je veux te rendre heureux.

\- Bien, répondit Camus d'une voix neutre mais avec un sourire aux lèvres et lui tournant toujours le dos, tu auras le droit à trois essais mais tu ne sauras ma réponse que lorsque tu les auras effectués et pas avant et non pas de suite après le troisième. Mais attention, réfléchis bien à ce que tu vas

faire car si aucun ne me plaît ou qu'un me déplaît, alors... il ne se passera plus rien entre nous, ni d'amour, ni d'amitié. Compris ?

\- Je relève le défi, répliqua le scorpion courageusement.

Le français ne répondit rien et s'en alla sans se retourner. Milo, lui, était resté au même endroit, se reprochant l'attitude et les propos qu'il avait eu envers l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur. Tout en se relevant, il se jura de tout faire pour reconquérir son amour. Avant même d'avoir trouvé les deux premiers essais, il avait déjà en tête le troisième. Repartant d'un pas décidé, il regagna son temple et se mit à réfléchir.

Le verseau, lui, avait depuis longtemps rejoint sa propre maison. Son fils lui demanda après avoir vu son visage:

\- Tu t'es encore disputé avec Milo ?

\- Oui, mais cette fois, j'ai pris le dessus. Je lui ai laissé le choix entre tout faire pour me

reconquérir ou qu'il n'y aurait plus rien entre nous. En amitié et en amour définitivement.

Il a choisi de me prouver son amour et c'est à double tranchant pour lui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je lui ai fait comprendre qu'il avait trois essais et qu'il ne saurait ma réponse que lorsqu'il les

aura effectués et que s'il ne réussit pas alors ça serait finit définitivement entre nous.

\- J'espère qu'il saura faire les bons choix.

\- Je l'espère aussi.

Les deux chevaliers se serrèrent dans les bras et le jeune prince décida d'emmener son père en ville pour lui changer les idées. Ce qui marcha fort bien grâce à la compagnie et la joie de vivre du jeune

russe.


	11. une demande

La journée passa et Camus n'avait pas repensé aux évènements du matin grâce à Hyôga.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au sanctuaire et qu'ils traversèrent le temple du scorpion que la réalité lui retomba dessus. L'hôte des lieux leur donna la permission de passer sans venir les accueillir, alors qu'avant, il serait venu avant même qu'ils n'aient atteint son temple. Camus fut déçu de ne pas voir le propriétaire des lieux et eût du mal à respecter les consignes qu'il s'était donné. Le scorpion lui manquait, il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de retrouver son

fougueux caractère. Tristement, il alla s'appuyer contre la porte des appartements de son ami et resta quelques instants ainsi. Il murmura le prénom qu'il aimait tant et après quelques minutes de silence, il entendit « Camus, je ferais tout pour te reconquérir, je te le promets ».

Celui-ci fut touché par ses paroles et lui répondit un « je t'aime » pour le remercier. Résigné et

triste, le verseau se décida à suivre son fils qui peina pour lui redonner le sourire.

Milo, lui, avait eu du mal à ne pas sortir pour aller les voir. Il s'était donné la même consigne que Camus sans le savoir. Lorsqu'il avait senti son ami s'appuyer contre sa porte, il s'était

rapproché de celle-ci et souffrait en silence, en entendant son prénom murmuré tristement.

Pourquoi leur relation était-elle si compliquée ?

Plus haut, dans le onzième temple, le cygne essayait de faire revenir la joie chez son père, qui s'en voulait fortement. Celui-ci n'en pouvait plus et décida de rompre le défi qu'il avait lancé au scorpion. Il l'annonça à son fils qui tenta vainement de le convaincre de continuer. N'écoutant pas Hyôga, Camus sortit et descendit jusqu'au huitième temple où il tomba sur un Milo pressé. Il engagea la conversation :

\- Milo, attends...

\- Pas maintenant Camus.

\- Je voudrais te dire quelque chose, répondit le verseau en attrapant le poignet de son pair.

Ce simple contact les fit frissonner et leur montra cruellement le manque qu'il y avait entre eux. Quelques secondes passèrent et Milo se reprit :

\- Je n'ai pas le temps, je vais être en retard !

-Milo...

Le scorpion se dégagea sèchement et trop rapidement au goût de Camus. Celui- ci regarda son ami partir et décida d'aller se promener dans les rues d'Athènes pour réfléchir à un moyen de faire cesser ce défi. Alors qu'il se trouvait dans l'une des ruelles de la belle ville, il entendit la voix de son ami dans l'un des bâtiments aux fenêtres ouvertes. Utilisant son cosmos, il trouva le bâtiment en question et heureusement pour lui, la pièce était au rez-de-chaussée. Se demandant ce qu'il faisait là-bas, le verseau se mit devant la fenêtre et son regard croisa celui de Milo.

Le professeur de chant aperçut également le verseau et avec imperceptible sourire, demandant au scorpion s'ils pouvaient commencer la leçon. Le chevalier s'excusa et accepta bien

évidemment. Après environ une demi-heure d'échauffement, le professeur demanda à Milo s'il était prêt à entamer la chanson qu'il chanterait en solo pour les fêtes de la ville. Le scorpion lui répondit tout en lui faisant signe qu'il commençait. Télépathiquement, il dit à Camus que c'était le premier essai du défi qu'il lui avait lancé. Dès les premières notes, l'émotion cloua le verseau sur place. La voix de Milo rendait la chanson plus vivante qu'elle ne l'était et la sublimait. Cette chanson, le chevalier des glaces l'adorait et tout en continuant de regarder son ancien

compagnon, il laissa ses larmes coulaient.

Milo, fixa ses yeux dans les siens et au fur et à mesure qu'il chantait, l'émotion le gagna également et ses yeux ainsi que ses joues se mouillèrent.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Milo finit son cours, complimenter par son professeur à qui il promit de réfléchir s'il continuerait ou pas à prendre des cours, et sortit. Le français se dépêcha d'aller l'attendre à l'entrée du bâtiment. Il s'était rendu compte que son attitude et ce défi

étaient puérils et qu'il ne supporterait pas de vivre sans le scorpion à ses côtés. Ledit scorpion sortit du complexe et fixa le seigneur puis sans un mot détourna la tête et reprit le chemin du domaine sacré. Camus le rattrapa et le força à s'arrêter avec douceur. Ils se regardèrent un moment et inconsciemment, le onzième chevalier resserra sa prise sur la main du huitième

chevalier avant de dire :

\- Milo, je... je voudrais te demander pardon pour mes réactions en ce moment. Je...j'aimerais qu' on arrête le défi car mon cœur est à toi, pour toujours.

\- Camus, c'est trop tard. Tu le sais. Tu me connais et tu sais que quand je relève un défi, je fais tout pour le réussir et peu importe les obstacles.

\- Ne veux-tu pas, pour une fois, faire une exception ?

\- Non, ce serait un échec pour moi si je le faisais. A bientôt, joli cœur…

Sur ces paroles, Milo s'en alla, fier de lui mais triste également. Il se demandait si ce que le verseau lui avait demandé n'était pas un leurre pour savoir s'il tenait vraiment à lui. Au fond de son être, il avait, lui aussi, envie de stopper ce manège et de rejoindre son aimé car il en était sûr à présent, Camus l'aimait toujours. La preuve en avait été les larmes qu'il avait versées en

entendant la chanson.

Le huitième gardien décida d'avancer le deuxième essai et lorsqu'il rentra au sanctuaire, il se rendit directement dans le onzième temple afin de préparer une surprise à Camus. Avec l'aide du fils de celui-ci , le décor de la bâtisse changea puis Milo fila à la bibliothèque du palais.

Il mit du temps à trouver ce qu'il cherchait puis sourit lorsqu'il tomba dessus. Il emprunta le livre puis alla s'asseoir dans un coin tranquille du jardin qui jouxtait le lieu.

En feuilletant le bouquin, il trouva des phrases qui le touchèrent. Pendant plus d'heure, il

resta assis à écrire dans un français imparfait certes, mais qui toucherait le verseau. Il était

tellement concentré, qu'il n'entendit pas Athéna arrivait et sursauta lorsqu'elle l'appela et se

reprit très vite. Tout en discutant, elle lui demanda la raison de sa présence, non pas dans la

bibliothèque, même si elle était un peu surprise, mais dans le rayon des auteurs français.

Le scorpion lui raconta tous les évènements qui avaient eus lieu et fut étonné lorsqu'elle lui proposa de l'aider pour le deuxième essai. Il lui demanda la raison de cette proposition sans être trop curieux. La divinité répondit avec un sourire qu'elle souhaitait les voir heureux et qu'elle encourageait leur relation depuis le début. Milo était plus que surprit car il savait que c'était elle qui avait interdit ce genre de relation. Avec une certaine gêne, il le lui fit remarquer et la jeune fille lui répondit qu'une ou deux lois allaient changeaient en partie grâce à eux. Milo ne répondit rien, même s'il était fier, au fond de lui, de servir d'exemple. Ils reprirent à eux deux, ils

reprirent le brouillon du poème que le scorpion était en train de créer et le corrigèrent.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, ils étaient satisfaits. Milo remercia la déesse et renouvela son serment et ses excuses envers elle.

Emue, elle lui redonna en entier son cosmos et lui proposa à nouveau de l'aider s'il avait

besoin pour le troisième essai. Elle s'en alla et le jeune chevalier, toujours aussi surprit, recopia le poème. En sortant de l'immense salle, il tomba nez-à-nez avec son ancien compagnon qui ne s'attendait pas à le voir dans la bibliothèque.

Sans rougir, ni montrer un quelconque signe d'hésitation, Milo lui tendit le papier en lui disant que c'était de la part de la déesse et partit sans rien dire d'autre.

Le verseau, qui avait croisé Athéna quelques instants auparavant, ne crut pas l'histoire du

scorpion. Il reporta son attention sur le texte et fut agréablement surpris et touché. Le poème

était écrit en français et non en grec et au vu de l'écriture hésitante, il eut la confirmation que c'était bien son compagnon qui l'avait écrit. Jamais, même dans les innombrables livres qu'il

avait lus, il n'avait trouvé de déclaration aussi belle :

_La couleur de la nuit d'été sans nuages,_

_Se reflète dans tes yeux,_

_Où il est difficile de ne pas s'y perdre_

_Même si parfois,_

_La communication est dure entre nous_

_Je n'oublierais jamais, ce que tu m'as apporté_

_J'aimerais tant que tout soit parfait,_

_Et effacer tout le mal que je t'ai fais _

_Pour vivre le reste de mes jours à tes côtés_

_Avec toi que j'aime depuis notre première rencontre_

_Malgré nos défauts mais grâce à nos qualités_

_Tu fais battre mon cœur comme jamais,_

_Tu es ma joie de vivre et sans toi,__je ne suis qu'un petit garçon perdu _

_Je t'aime de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme_

_Toi, le plus mystérieux des hommes,_

_Et auprès de qui, _

_J'aimerais pouvoir couler des jours heureux à l'infini_

_JE T'AIME_

Le scorpion venait de marquer son deuxième point. Camus se faisait violence pour ne pas aller le retrouver et, après avoir soigneusement plier la lettre, il regagna son temple où il fut cloué sur place en voyant la décoration. En regardant de plus près, il trouva sur sa table de salon, le

pendentif que Milo lui avait offert.

A la nuit tombée, le verseau eût du mal à s'endormir tellement il pensait à Milo. Lorsqu'il se

réveilla le lendemain, il fut intrigué par une odeur toute fraîche de café et de viennoiseries.

Ça ne pouvait pas être Hyôga, il ne lui avait jamais appris à faire cela, alors qui ?

Se levant, il alla dans sa cuisine, toujours intrigué et découvrit une personne à laquelle il ne

s'attendait pas. Sa gorge se serra et son cœur lui fit mal. Comment était-ce possible ?

Ladite personne ne se retourna pas lorsqu'elle sentit le verseau sur le seuil de la cuisine et

continua de faire ses préparations. Ensuite, lorsqu'elle eût fini, elle sortit des appartements du verseau, sans un regard pour lui pour aller vers les arènes.

Camus était plus que stupéfait. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que l'élu de son cœur ferait une chose pareille, vu qu'il était peu intéressé par la cuisine et que c'était une catastrophe quand il était derrière les fourneaux. Réalisant peu à peu, il s'installa à table et goûta ce que lui avait préparé son ami. Quel délice ! Il avait rarement mangé et bu quelque chose d'aussi bon mais simple.

Après ce petit déjeuner fabuleux, il décida de se rendre aux arènes en espérant le croiser.

La chaleur n'était pas trop étouffante, pour une fois, et en arrivant sur le lieu d'entraînement, il vit que son fils était en grande conversation qui semblait houleuse. Le verseau n'intervint pas car il savait que si le cygne avait besoin de parler, il viendrait le voir.

Ramenant son regard vers le centre des arènes, il fut déçu de ne pas y voir le scorpion.

Le combat qui faisait rage dans l'arène accapara tellement son attention, qu'il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit une voix à son oreille :

\- Le petit déjeuner était bon ?

\- MILO ! Tu m'as fait peur !

\- Et je ne le voulais pas pourtant. Alors ?

\- Il... Il était vraiment délicieux. Où as-tu appris à le faire ?

\- Tu ne sauras rien ! Je suis comme un magicien, je garde mes secrets, répondit le scorpion, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

\- Bon, très bien, fit Camus l'air boudeur.

Il voulut ajouter quelque chose mais le huitième gardien le coupa dans son élan :

\- Acceptes-tu de venir déjeuner avec moi ce midi sur mon île natale.

-Avec plaisir !

\- As-tu peur des profondeurs sous-marines ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Tu verras bien.

Sur cette dernière phrase plus qu'énigmatique, le scorpion le laissa pour retourner vers son temple. Le verseau le regarda partir, tout en regrettant d'avoir imposé ce défi. Il se retourna en sentant quelqu'un le prendre dans ses bras et aperçut son fils. Sans se parler, ils allèrent

marcher tranquillement sur les côtes et Hyôga se confia. Camus l'écoutait, le conseillait et

commençait à avoir peur car il ne voulait pas que cela finisse comme ça avec Milo.

Ledit scorpion n'était pas retourné dans son temple mais était partit sur son île pour

préparer ce qu'il réservait à Camus. Il plongea dans les profondeurs sous-marine, vers un

endroit spécifique où il savait que le cadeau qu'il comptait offrir à Camus ne serait pas emporter par les courants. Ayant fait cela, il remonta à la surface et commença à préparer le repas.

La préparation de celui-ci lui prit une partie de la matinée et lorsqu'il fut près de midi, il fila se préparé élégamment.

Il terminait de dresser le dessert lorsqu'il se coupa à cause d'un pincement sur le bout de ses pieds. Criant sa douleur, il regarda en bas, tout en suçant son doigt meurtri, et découvrit la

raison de sa douleur. Un crabe s'était invité auprès de lui et semblait vouloir jouer avec lui.

Râlant contre le crustacé, et inconsciemment contre le gardien du quatrième temple qui

représentait les crustacés, il fut surprit lorsqu'il entendit un rire cristallin à proximité. Levant la tête, il sourit quand il vit la personne qu'il attendait. Reprenant un minimum de sérieux, il invita le seigneur à prendre place à la petite table qu'il avait dressée.

Le chevalier des glaces était impressionné. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que son ami puisse être un hôte aussi parfait. Oh bien sûr, il le connaissait serviable, doux et très bon hôte mais pas

autant remplit d'attentions qu'à ce moment-là. Camus prit plaisir à discuter et à déguster les

plats que Milo avait confectionné.

Quelques minutes, après le succulent dessert, le verseau ne put s'empêcher de demander :

-Milo, c'est vraiment toi qui as fait tout ça ?

\- Oui, j'ai simplement pris des cours avec un grand chef et voilà le résultat.

\- C'est...c'est sublime ! Je ne pensais pas que tu puisses faire ça un jour, sans vouloir te vexer.

\- Tu ne me vexe pas du tout. Moi-même je m'en croyais incapable. Laisses, rajouta-t-il en

voyant le français rassembler les couverts, je le ferais tout à l'heure.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui, viens plutôt te mettre là, répondit le scorpion en se dirigeant vers un petit coin

tranquille et à l'ombre.

Camus le suivit et s'installa comme le lui indiqua le scorpion. Celui-ci en route le lecteur cd qu'il avait apporté et commença à chanter en anglais « still loving you » de scorpions. Il savait

que Camus comprenait les paroles et il fut ravi de voir que cela bouleversé le verseau.

Il termina la chanson en s'accroupissant près de lui, en lui prenant la main et en accrochant son regard au sien. Il laissa les autres chansons passées et entama alors un massage sur le dos de

son invité qui, petit à petit, se détendit.

Au bout d'un moment, le onzième gardien le félicita et demanda :

\- Milo, ne veux-tu pas qu'on arrête le défi ?

\- Ma réponse reste la même que la dernière fois Cam'.

\- J'ai lancé ce défi sous le coup de la colère donc trop vite. Je n'aurais pas dû. Est-ce que... on peut... au moins s'embrasser ? demanda le verseau timidement.

\- Tu as bien fais de me donner ce défi, je te rassure. Et..., répondit Milo hésitant, oui, on peut s'embrasser.

L'hésitation de l'arachnide était due à la peur du rejet lorsqu'il lui offrirait son cadeau mais il décida de prendre cette demande comme si c'était la dernière.

Camus nota l'hésitation de son ami mais n'en fit rien tellement il était heureux de tenir à nouveau le scorpion dans ses bras. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant un long moment, profitant chacun l'un de l'autre et se séparèrent et se regardèrent, le souffle court. Milo prit les mains du verseau et

l'invita à se lever. Ne faisant pas attention à l'incrédulité de son ami, il l'entraîna dans l'eau.

Là, il lui donna un dernier baiser puis lui fit signe de le suivre. Ledit verseau le suivit, ne

comprenant pas son attitude. Ils nagèrent pendant quelques minutes puis plongèrent.

Le grec montra au français les trésors que recelait la terre sous-marine de l'île.

L'émerveillement se lisait sur le visage de Camus. Milo était heureux et décida de lui faire

croire qu'il avait perdu quelque chose. Ensembles, ils cherchèrent et le verseau trouva la petite boîte. Après avoir demandé à son amour si c'était l'objet qu'il cherchait, il l'ouvrit, sous

l'impulsion de celui-ci, et découvrit une bague.

La surprise se lisait sur son visage et lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers Milo, celui-ci prit l'écrin et

s'agenouilla tout en lui demandant par télépathie s'il voulait bien l'épouser.

La demande laissa le seigneur impassible, n'osant croire à cela. Constatant que le scorpion ne mentait pas, il resta, pendant environ cinq minutes, silencieux puis sans rien dire, remonta à la surface.

Milo, quand à lui, resta sous l'eau, déçu et triste. Lorsqu'il remonta à la surface, il vit que

Camus n'y était plus. Le cœur lourd, il nettoya et rangea les affaires du déjeuner puis retourna sur le domaine sacré en espérant qu'il ne le croiserait pas.

Arrivé dans ses appartements, il s'affala sur son lit et laissa aller sa peine. Il se souvint

néanmoins que Camus lui avait dit qu'il n'aurait pas la réponse de la réussite du défi, de suite

après le troisième essai. Cela ne le rassura pas vraiment et il aurait préféré que le verseau ait

une autre réaction envers sa demande.

Camus, lui, était retourné dans son temple. Il passa dans son salon devant un Hyôga stupéfait et s'enferma dans sa chambre. La demande de Milo l'avait entièrement bouleversé et il ne savait

pas quoi faire ni répondre. Oui, il aimait Milo mais jusqu'à quel point ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit frapper à sa porte et le cygne demanda :

\- Papa, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce à cause de Milo ou de mon ex ?

\- Ce n'est pas ton ancien amant, répondit Camus en lui ouvrant après quelques minutes de silence.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Rien..., il m'a juste ... demander quelque chose.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda le russe curieux et se disant qu'il irait voir Milo après.

\- Tu sais que je l'aime toujours et tu connais les raisons qui m'ont poussé à lui lancer ce défi.

\- Oui, continue.

\- Eh bien... Il est allé plus loin que ça. ... Il m'a demandé en mariage.

La surprise cloua le blond sur place. Jamais, il n'aurait cru que le scorpion irait jusque-là.

En regardant son père, le jeune chevalier comprit l'indécision de celui-ci et demanda :

\- Que comptes-tu faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je l'aime oui mais j'ai...j'ai peur de...me sentir coupable envers ta mère si je le fais et j'ai peur de le perdre, lui, ainsi que son amour et son amitié si je n'accepte pas.

\- Si tu le fais, tu n'auras pas à te sentir coupable envers maman car elle aurait voulu que tu

refasses ta vie et si tu ne le fais pas, tu t'en voudras toute ta vie et lui aussi t'en voudra. Il faut

que tu trouves le bon chemin car là je ne peux pas t'aider et j'en suis navré.

\- Merci pour tes conseils fiston, je vais y réfléchir.

Ils se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et Camus se laissa aller. Pendant un long moment, le

fils consola et rassura le père tout en essayant de le faire réfléchir sur la demande de Milo puis ils se séparèrent. Le cygne demanda s'il pouvait aller voir le scorpion et sans trop réfléchir à

cause de la fatigue et du mal de tête qui le tenaillait, Camus lui donna son accord.


	12. en mariage

Hyôga sortit du onzième temple en se demandant comment avait réagit le scorpion après le départ de Camus. Il arriva près du huitième temple et augmenta son cosmos pour prévenir

l'occupant des lieux de sa présence. Le scorpion lui répondit et ce qu'il laissa transparaitre dans son cosmos, fit extrêmement mal au cygne. Une fois devant la porte des appartements du

huitième gardien, il frappa et attendit. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaitre un Milo

complètement abattu.

Le jeune chevalier entra et le prit dans ses bras. Milo se laissa allez contre son ancien amant qui lui murmurait de douces paroles pour qu'il se détende. Petit à petit, cela marcha et Hyôga put féliciter le scorpion de ce qu'il avait fait. Celui-ci le remercia d'un ton triste et demanda :

\- Comment...va-t-il ?

\- Il est toujours abasourdi par ta demande et il est indécis. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que tu lui fasse cette demande que j'ai trouvé très romantique d'ailleurs.

\- Je ne pensais pas le surprendre à ce point. Je parie que tu n'as pas une petite idée sur sa réponse.

\- Pas la moindre. Ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il est indécis et j'espère qu'il ne mettra pas trop de temps à te répondre.

\- Pourquoi... est-il... indécis ? questionna Milo qui rajouta, tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre.

\- Bien que je connaisse la raison de son indécision, je ne peux te la dire car je pense qu'il t'en parlera. Ta demande l'a secoué intérieurement d'où sa réaction qui me semble un peu

brusque.

\- Je pensais... faire pour un bien en faisant ça mais finalement...

\- Tu as eu raison de lui demander, je te l'assure. Là, il va réfléchir, je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps, dit Hyôga en voyant que le scorpion s'apprêter à lui poser la question, mais ce que je peux te dire, c'est que si sa réponse est non, je lui ferait regretter par n'importe quel moyen, dont un si tu es d'accord.

\- Quel est-il ?

\- Comment dire... Euh..., eh bien..., en fait, je crois que… j'ai toujours un attachement pour toi et donc mon idée, c'est de lui faire croire que...qu'on..., qu'on s'est... remit ensembles.

Le scorpion n'en revenait pas. Comment son jeune pair pouvait-il dire ça ?

Il était resté, en effet, très attaché à son jeune pair mais…, il le voyait plutôt comme un fils

maintenant. Il resta quelques minutes sans rien dire tellement il était abasourdi et finit par

dire ironiquement :

\- Le fils se rebelle contre son père ? Et il lui montrera la voie de la vérité comme Luke avec

Dark Vador.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça sauf que je ne me rebelle pas vraiment, j'ai juste envie de le faire réagir et de vous voir heureux ensembles.

\- Merci, répondit le scorpion touché par ses paroles, pour ce qui est de ton moyen, je… je ne sais pas trop… . Tu es quelqu'un de précieux à mes yeux, c'est vrai, mais… que dira ton père s'il l'apprend ? Je n'ai pas envie de me re-disputer avec lui-même s'il refuse ma demande.

\- Je comprends, répondit Hyôga avec un sourire, mais acceptes-tu juste pour cette nuit, pour te consoler ?

\- … même si je n'en ai pas vraiment envie, c'est d'accord.

Ils s'embrassèrent et passèrent la nuit ensemble. Au petit matin, le cygne repartit sans faire de bruit dans le onzième temple. Il fut réveillé, quelques heures plus tard, par un affaissement de son matelas. Ouvrant les yeux, il découvrit son père lui caressant les cheveux. Sans prononcer un mot, le jeune russe s'assit et se blotti dans les bras de Camus, qui le berça. Après cet

interminable instant de tendresse, ils décidèrent d'aller en ville pour s'aérer.

Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent Milo, qui détourna rapidement les yeux en leur répondant à

peine. Le ton de sa voix était triste et cela bouleversa le verseau, qui voulut s'arrêter et lui dire quelque chose mais y renonça car il n'avait pas encore pris de décision.

Hyôga, voyant l'hésitation de son père, prit les devants et demanda à Milo de les accompagner en ville. Le scorpion s'apprêtait à refuser lorsqu'il croisa le regard du cygne et finalement décida d'accepter, au plus grand désarroi de Camus.

Le trio arriva tranquillement dans la rue commerçante et au bout de quelques minutes, le jeune blond leur faussa compagnie sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Il les suivait de loin pour voir les évènements et fût plutôt déçu. Ses deux aînés ne se parlaient pas et le cygne pouvait sentir leur gêne de là où il était. Il se dit également qu'il devrait arrêter de les suivre car ils

avaient peut-être sentit sa présence.

Pendant ce temps, les deux anciens amis marchaient côte à côte, sans un mot. Ils ressentaient tous les deux le malaise de l'autre tout en se regardant à la dérobée et Milo finit par dire :

-Camus..., je..., je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû être aussi... pressé. J'aurais dû être plus

raisonnable. Je te demande pardon.

\- Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, Milo. C'est moi qui suis responsable. J'étais surpris de ta demande qui a fait remonter en moi une montagne de souvenirs et je me suis renfermé d'où ma réaction glaciale envers toi. Je ne sais pas quand je te donnerais ma réponse car il me faut du temps pour être sûr.

\- Si..., si ce n'est pas indiscret,... puis-je te demander pourquoi tu hésites ? C'est à cause de

moi ?

\- Non, tu n'es en aucun cas mis en cause et ce n'est pas Hyôga non plus. Je te le dirais

peut-être lorsque je te répondrais.

Le scorpion baissa la tête. Il avait comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait plus rien de son ami ce jour-là. Camus vit le mouvement de son ami et s'en voulut. Il souhaitait lui prendre les mains et les

serrées dans les siennes et le regarder dans les yeux afin de lui dire quelque chose pour le

rassurer. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux quand, au moment où le grec s'apprêtait à

dire qu'il rentrer, Hyôga les rattrapa et leur sauta au cou, les forçant à se rapprocher. Ils le firent mais s'éloignèrent de suite après.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le domaine sacré, et qu'ils furent devant le huitième temple, Milo leur proposa un rafraîchissement que seul Hyôga accepta. Camus les laissa et remonta dans le onzième temple en sentant le regard triste de Milo dans son dos. Arrivé dans ses appartements, il se dirigea vers sa chambre, s'affala sur le lit et se mit à réfléchir. Il finit par s'endormir

profondément jusqu'au lendemain.

Le lendemain, Camus ne sortit pas de son temple sauf pour aller s'entraîner. Il parla encore moins que d'habitude, même à son fils qui ne s'en étonna guère. Le cygne savait que son père lui en voulait un peu pour la sortie de la veille.

Le malaise était palpable lorsque les deux chevaliers d'ors se croisèrent sur les marches de l'escalier sacré et il persista pendant deux longues semaines où leur frères d'armes se

demandèrent ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

Un jour, alors que Milo, perdu dans ses pensées, était assis sur le bord d'une falaise, Camus vint le voir. Hésitant, il prit son courage à deux mains et dit :

\- Comment vas-tu Milo ?

\- Ça va et toi ?

\- Ça peut aller. Si je viens te voir aujourd'hui, c'est..., c'est pour répondre à ta demande.

\- Et quelle est ta réponse ? demanda le scorpion dont le cœur s'était mis à battre

fortement.

\- Je... Je ne peux pas accepter p...

\- Pourquoi ?! Tu as peur ?! Au final, tu n'es qu'un couard. Je me demande bien ce qui a pu

m'attirer chez toi ! rugit le grec dépité.

Il ne vit pas venir la gifle que Camus lui lança. Cela le fit taire instantanément et il se força à

regarder son frère d'armes qui était tremblant de colère.

\- J'allais te dire non pour le moment mais puisque tu le prends comme ça et bien c'est un

NON DÉFINITIF !

Sur ces paroles, il se retourna et partit, espérant au fond de lui que son amour le rattraperait et lui demanderait pardon. Mais il n'en fût rien. Après avoir mis une certaine distance entre eux, Camus se retourna et ce qu'il vit lui fit mal au cœur.

En rentrant dans son temple, il essaya de lire mais n'y parvint pas. L'image et la douleur qu'il avait ressenti ne voulait pas partir. Il savait qu'il avait été trop loin sous le coup de la colère et ne voulait absolument pas quitter le scorpion. Il l'aimait trop pour ça. S'installant

confortablement dans son fauteuil, il se mit à réfléchir et décida de laisser passer du temps,

même si ça allait être difficile, avant de retourner voir Milo.

Celui-ci était complètement détruit par sa propre réaction. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il

interrompe son ami et qu'il lui dise ces choses horribles ? Il se maudissait, et lorsqu'il regarda

Camus partir, son cœur s'émietta encore plus. Il l'aimait plus que tout, pourquoi avait-il tout

gâché encore une fois ?

Lentement, il retourna à son temple sans faire attention à ceux qu'il croisait.

Deux nouvelles semaines passèrent sans que les deux anciens amants ne se croisent vraiment sauf aux arènes. Ce laps de temps leur permit de réfléchir chacun de leur côté.

Milo, rongeait par la culpabilité, décida d'aller voir le verseau pour s'excuser et essayer de

repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Camus avait également décidé de tirer les choses aux clairs avec le scorpion. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de ses appartements, il tomba nez-à-nez avec celui qui

faisait battre son cœur. Le verseau lui permit d'entrer et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, ne

sachant pas quoi dire. Puis Camus prit la parole :

\- Milo, je... je voulais m'excuser, je n'aurais pas dû te gifler mais j'ai agis sous le coup de la

colère et je m'en veux.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser et je l'ai mérité cette gifle. Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire des

choses aussi horribles. Je te demande pardon.

\- On oublie tout ça, veux-tu ? Et pour répondre à ta question…, commença le verseau

incertain tout en s'étant rapproché de son ami, c'est oui, j'accepte de t'épouser.

Le scorpion n'en revenait pas et lorsqu'il leva ses yeux plein d'étoiles, il vit le plus beau

sourire de Camus avant de l'embrasser.

Ils allèrent, main dans la main, voir Athéna qui fut ravie de voir que tout c'était finalement

arrangé entre eux et décida avec Shion et les deux futurs mariés d'organiser la cérémonie deux jours plus tard.

Au matin de ce jour important, Milo avait était réveillé par Marine et Shaina qui s'occupèrent de lui en le coiffant après lui avoir lisser les cheveux, le parfumant, tandis qu'Athéna s'affairait avec le onzième gardien en faisant de même.

Lorsque l'heure de la cérémonie arriva, Milo fut le premier à être amené près de l'autel. Il était légèrement nerveux et lorsque Camus fit son entrée au bras de leur déesse, il contint

difficilement son émotion. Le verseau, lui, était également nerveux et eut du mal à contenir ses larmes lorsqu'il vit son amour, plus beau qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, l'attendre. Quand Athéna le

laissa à l'autel, le français regarda son scorpion et vit toute la joie et tout l'amour que le grec ressentait. Ils se prirent la main et firent leurs vœux. Des exclamations de joie se firent entendre lorsqu'ils se passèrent la bague au doigt et qu'ils s'embrassèrent après.

Les cadeaux affluèrent ensuite et ils furent surprit du cadeau d'Athéna. Elle leur offrait un mois de lune de miel où ils souhaitaient.

Pour célébrer leur union, le divinité avait organisé une fête grandiose. Le reste de la chevalerie leur offrit beaucoup de cadeaux de mariage, cependant, deux autres cadeaux leur firent de

nouveau versé beaucoup de larmes et ému aussi le reste de l'assemblée. Hyôga venait d'offrir une simple clé aux mariés. Ceux-ci furent étonnés et demandèrent la signification de ce cadeau. Hyôga leur répondit que c'était la clé de leur nouveau bonheur et qu'elle ouvrait quelque chose hors du sanctuaire. Il rajouta aussi qu'il avait un autre cadeau pour le verseau vu que c'était la

fête des pères et lui tendit un lourd paquet. Camus, intrigué, ouvrit le cadeau et découvrit une maquette de glace, avec quelques couleurs quand même, sur laquelle était représenté ses

parents, lui et Milo. Tous avec le sourire et se tenant la main.

Le verseau serra son fils dans ses bras et lorsqu'il le relâcha, ce fut Milo qui le prit dans les siens.

Le repas arriva et au moment du dessert, Camus se leva et obtint facilement le silence.

Il déclara, non sans une certaine gêne : _" Merci à tous pour votre soutien tout au long de notre _

_relation qui a été très mouvementée. Hyôga, mon fils, je tenais également à te dire que je t'aime et que sans toi, on n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui. Milo, malgré nos différences et nos éclats de voix qui auraient pu tout gâcher, mon cœur a toujours su que tu étais son élu. Malgré le temps qui passe, mon amour pour toi n'a jamais été aussi fort et aussi sincère qu'aujourd'hui. _

_Je t'aime"._

Des applaudissements se firent entendre et tous attendaient que le scorpion parle. Celui-ci se leva et dit : _" Je vous remercie également. Sans vous et surtout sans toi Hyôga, non ce n'est pas la peine de rougir, je ne sais pas ce qu'il serait advenu de ma relation avec Camus. Mon ange, j'ai été horrible avec toi de nombreuses fois mais mon cœur a toujours su que tu étais celui que_

_j'attendais. Je t'aimerais jusqu'au bout et ce peu importe les épreuves et je prendrais soin de toi et de Hyôga que je commence à considérer, depuis quelques temps déjà, comme ... . Je t'aime. _

_Je laisse la parole à Athéna qui a, si je me souviens bien, quelque chose à vous dire"._

Athéna le remercia et les félicitas une nouvelle fois avant annoncer qu'elle abolissait les lois sur le port du masque pour les femmes et qu'elle autorisait le mariage pour tout. Une liesse générale s'empara de tous les chevaliers et la soirée se poursuivit avec le concert du groupe _scorpions _que Milo avait invité très chaleureusement pour se clôturer officiellement par un feu d'artifice.

Le huitième gardien avait demandé au groupe s'il pouvait chanter lui-même une de leurs

chansons. Après concertation, les invités spéciaux avaient acceptés avec plaisir et c'est ainsi que Milo se retrouva dans l'ambiance d'un concert.

Tard dans la nuit ou plutôt tôt le matin, tout le monde partit se coucher après cette magnifique soirée. Les deux jeunes mariés venaient de revenir dans le onzième temple pour profiter de leur nuit.

Camus en profita pour demander à son compagnon qui lui prodiguait d'agréables caresses :

\- Comment considères-tu Hyôga ?

\- Eh bien..., je le considère un peu comme mon fils...

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui. Comment penses-tu qu'il réagira si je lui dis ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais je pense qu'il sera ravi tout comme moi je le suis à tes côtés et par le fait que tu le considère comme ton fils.

Le seigneur termina sa phrase et se laissa emporter dans le monde de tendresse où voulait l'amener son compagnon. Ils décidèrent de partir la semaine suivante afin de profiter de la lune de miel qu'Athéna leur avait offerte.


End file.
